El vigilante de Ciudad Lumiose
by DarkSoldier41
Summary: Ash y sus amigos vuelven a ciudad Lumiose, con 3 meses para prepararse para sus eventos, donde conocerán nuevas amistades y se encuentran con viejos conocidos, mientras un vigilante hace justicia por mano propia en las calles de la ciudad, surgiendo peligros, criminales y enemigos, mientras todos tratan de descubrir ¿Quién es el vigilante Sombra? Historia centrada en OC. Rated T-M.
1. Un vigilante entre las sombras

**Hola gente lectora, aqui DarkSoldier41 con una nueva historia, y esta se puede decir que es de las que más me voy a enfocar, también con mi comedia 'El mundo se va a la mierda', pues esta será mi drama de crimen del vigilante. Esta historia tendrá algunos elementos que sacare de las series de Arrow, Flash y después Legends of Tomorrow. Esta historia estará centrada en mi OC, que será el protagonista principal de esta historia. Esta historia será clasificación T, pero tal vez después, dependiendo de como vaya la historia, tal vez la cambie a clasificación M.**

 **Ahora, para que se den una idea, las parejas en las que se enfocara esta historia serán:**

 **-Ash y Serena (Amourshipping; pues obvis :P)**

 **-Adam (OC) y Jessica (OC, no la chica del Furfrou para evitar confusiones)**

 **-Alain (el que conocen bien) y Tess (OC; Y aquí se preguntaran, 'por qué no Mairin?' Pues me guiare por edades, y Alain tendría unos 19 en esta historia cuando ocurre esta historia y Mairin tendría 10, por lo cual me quedo WTF? al ver eso, así que la OC será)**

 **-N (Surprise gente! Tendrá participación aquí!) y Marie (OC; le agradezco a Zafira A. V. por ayudarme a diseñarla)**

 **Ahora podremos empezar esto gente, espero y disfruten de esto.**

 **Anuncio: Pokemon y todo lo que utilizo en esta historia no me pertenece, todo esto le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un vigilante entre las sombras

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - City in Ruin)_

Ciudad Lumiose, de día sus calles cuentan una historia, de noche cuentan otras mucho más distintas, mucho más oscuras, donde el crimen y la delincuencia se dan a resaltar más, donde la gente por temor a ser asaltada temen salir de sus casas en la noche, donde la policía a pesar de hacer su trabajo no han podido reducir el número de criminales en las calles, que cada vez va en aumento, dando a entender que la ciudad quizá ya no pueda ser salvada. Sin embargo, desde la oscuridad, hasta la más pequeña luz puede dar esperanza a la gente.

En una de sus calles vemos a un par de personas huyendo de un grupo de criminales, que intentaron robarles apenas saliendo de su trabajo, pero los inocentes con un poco de astucia pudieron evitarlos, pero con muy pocas probabilidades de dejarlos atrás, intentaron huir, y así es como terminaron en esta persecución. Al poco tiempo se encontraban acorralados en un callejón sin salida, dejándolos a la merced de esos criminales.

"Por favor, se lo suplicamos! No tenemos nada de valor!" Exclamo uno de ellos, siendo una mujer, que se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, mientras su compañero, un hombre, estaba inconsciente. "Qué más quieren?!" En eso los criminales empezaron a reírse.

"No creo que quieras saberlo primor." Dijo el que parece ser el líder, mientras se acercaba con una mirada pervertida. "No te preocupes, disfrutaremos cada momento con tu cuerpo." Al oír esas palabras la mujer cerro los ojos por el miedo esperando lo inevitable, pero en eso, llego un milagro.

"AGH!" Al oír el grito de dolor de uno de los maleantes abre los ojos para ver que uno de ellos tenia clavado una flecha en su hombro, mientras los otros tenían una mirada de shock, pero sus ojos mostraban temor. "Es el!" Grito uno de ellos con temor. Habían oído rumores sobre 'el', aquel vigilante arquero que detenía a los criminales, sin embargo el no mostraba piedad por ellos, llegando al punto de incluso matarlos.

"Gente como ustedes me enferman." Dijo una voz grave detrás de la mujer, y mucho antes de que ella pueda voltear a ver a su salvador, flechas salen disparadas hacia los maleantes, cayendo uno por uno, siendo el líder el único que seguía de pie, que cayo de rodillas frente a la mujer.

"No! Por favor!" Fue lo que grito, totalmente asustado. "Te lo suplico!"

"Curioso... ahora cambiaron los roles." Al decir eso, una flecha se clava en el pecho del líder de esa pandilla, matándolo en el instante. La mujer al salir del shock volteo a ver a su salvador, solo para ver que no hay nadie detrás de ella, y ayuda a su amigo que recién recobra la consciencia, y se retiran a buscar a la policía.

 _(Fin del Soundtrack)_

* * *

A pocas horas de que ocurriera el asalto, la policía ya estaba investigando la escena del crimen, donde los policías revisaban cada detalle del lugar. Observaban todo lo que había hecho el vigilante. "Esto se esta volviendo la rutina de siempre de este vigilante. Se que estos ciudadanos no son ciudadanos ejemplares, pero no es para dejarlos hospitalizados o muertos." Comento uno de los oficiales.

"Ni que lo digas." Respondió su compañero, que era mucho mas joven que el otro. "Y qué dicen los testigos?"

"El hombre quedo inconsciente por los criminales, mientras la mujer no vio ningún rostro, solo una-" En lo que explicaba, su compañero lo interrumpió al final.

"Sombra." En eso soltó un suspiro resignado. "Va otra noche con lo mismo. Debemos atrapar a este vigilante, ya que la ley las hacemos cumplir nosotros, no gente enmascarada y armada!"

"Deberías de tranquilizarte, no has dormido en días amigo." Comento su compañero, tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Cuando no duermes es cuando no te concentras, tanto café terminar haciéndote daño." En eso su compañero lo ve directo a los ojos con una mirada seria. "Calem."

"Sabes muy bien que no podemos dejar este caso Quentin." Respondió el joven policía. "En este mundo no existe la justicia a mano propia."

"Eso lo se, pero de que un chico como tu pase mucho tiempo sin dormir terminara haciéndote mal. Ve a descansar un rato, yo seguiré con el caso." Sugirió Quentin, siendo la voz de la experiencia.

"Bien." Acepto a regañadientes. "Iré a descansar." Quentin asintió ante las palabras de su joven compañero, que se fue con rumbo a su hogar mientras el lo observaba.

 _'El chico me recuerda mucho a mi cuando empece en este trabajo.'_ Era lo que pensaba el. _'El ve al vigilante como un criminal, otros como un héroe. Yo, simplemente creo que es un misterio difícil de resolver.'_ Al acabar de pensar en los puntos de vista sobre el vigilante, volvió a trabajar. "Díganme que encontraron algo más chicos."

* * *

Era otro día en la región Kalos, donde a las afueras se podía ver a un grupo de cuatro personas, tres jóvenes y una niña, aunque ustedes ya saben quienes son, que iban con rumbo a la ciudad de origen de los dos hermanos para tomar un descanso, ya que dentro de tres meses se realizarían los eventos en los que participaran Ash y Serena, debido a que ellos ya cuentan con las ocho medallas y las tres llaves, respectivamente.

"Muy bien, ya hemos vuelto a Ciudad Lumiose, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez." Comento Clemont, al recordar la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí.

"Bueno, acuérdate que tenemos tiempo de sobra hermano!" Agregó Bonnie con tanta emoción como se le conoce, a lo que su fiel amigo Dedenne le apoyaba.

"Bonnie tiene razón, el esfuerzo que Ash y yo hicimos nos dio frutos, y ahora podemos tomar un descanso de viajar." Expreso Serena, mientras un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al saber que tendría tiempo con el chico que le robo su corazón. _'Y si se puede Ash y yo tendremos tiempo a solas.'_

"Ademas de descansar podremos mejorar para nuestros eventos, no lo crees Serena?" Pregunto el azabache mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica, que asintió e hizo que aumentara su sonrojo, haciéndola ver más tierna. _'Te tengo hermosa, se lo que quieres, porque yo también.'_

"Pika pika pi!" Exclamo su compañero, un poco molesto por sentirse algo ignorado por su amigo. Si, el pokemon eléctrico sabia lo que pasaba entre Ash y Serena.

"Perdón amigo." Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa el oriundo de Kanto, pero en su mente. _'No creas que te salvas de esta Pikachu, se como ves a la Sylveon de Serena.'_ Al parecer su mente tenia en plan una vendetta contra el roedor, pero eso lo dejaremos para después.

"Hermano vayamos a ver a papá!" Sugirió la más pequeña del grupo, observando a su hermano. "De seguro en el camino veremos a tu futura esposa." Al terminar de hablar Bonnie se fue corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a Flash y Quicksilver al mismo tiempo.

"Bonnie!" En eso Clemont empezó, o más bien trató, de alcanzar a su hermana. "Los alcanzaremos después!" Exclamó, mientras se iba alejando, todo esto siendo observado por Ash y Serena, que tenían unas sonrisas nerviosas al ver el espectáculo. Cuando el rubio se perdió de vista, los dos se vieron, y esbozaron una sonrisa.

"Viendo lo que paso, tenemos entre treinta minutos a una hora para nosotros solos." Dijo Ash, en un tono seductor, mientras la chica esbozo un sonrojo ligero al oír al azabache.

"Qué tienes planeado?" Pregunto Serena, en el mismo tono que el azabache, mientras este la tomaba por la cintura.

"Qué no tengo planeado." Respondió con un guiño en el ojo, mientras le daba un beso a la chica. "Cuánto tiempo más quieres mantener el secreto de ellos?"

"No mucho, hasta antes de la exhibición maestra." Respondió la chica. "Pero hasta entonces..." La chica volvió a unir sus labios con Ash, que con gusto correspondió.

"Vamos al Centro pokemon y dejamos a los pokemon que descansen, mientras tenemos la habitación para nosotros." Sugirió el chico después de separarse del beso.

"Digo, que guíe el camino señor Ketchum." Comento en un tono coqueto, a lo que ambos se iban con rumbo al Centro pokemon, mientras la chica abrazaba el brazo de su amado.

* * *

En un cuarto en el Centro pokemon, vemos a Ash y Serena, que se encuentran acostados en una cama, siendo cubiertos por la sabana de la cama, ya que estos se encontraban desnudos debajo de esta y sus ropas se encontraban tiradas en el piso. Ambos se veían un poco cansados.

"Cuánto tiempo paso desde que vimos a Clemont y Bonnie?" Pregunto un poco cansada la chica, que se quedo observando al chico.

"Pues hicimos como cinco minutos desde las afueras hasta el Centro cuando decidí llevarte cargando, y hemos estado aquí como veinte minutos." Dedujo el azabache. "Crees que deberíamos vestirnos ya?" Pregunto el chico.

"Creo que si." Respondió la chica. "Pero... tendremos toda la noche para nosotros." Menciono Serena, mientras se le quedo observando al azabache.

"Adoro cuando me hablas así." Dijo el en tono coqueto de broma, mientras se acercaba a Serena y le daba un beso. "Las damas primero."

"Solo lo dices para verme vestir." Dijo la chica en tono de broma.

"Cierto, aunque prefiero cuando te desvistes." Bromeo el chico, haciendo reír a su amada. "Es broma, déjame vestirme también." Así ambos dejaron la cama y empezaron a vestirse. Al acabar de vestirse, decidieron dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, olvidándose por el momento de los dos hermanos que los esperaban, en el cual la pelimiel iba abrazada del brazo del azabache, mientras ambos se miraban de vez en cuando intercambiando sonrisas. Iban tranquilos y felices, pero como todo buen momento para Serena, debe de ser interrumpido y/o arruinado.

"Mira nada más a quien me encuentro." Se escucho una voz burlona a un lado de la pareja, y cuando se voltearon a ver observaron a una persona totalmente desconocida para Ash pero bastante familiar para Serena. Se encontraron con un joven que se veía de su edad, posiblemente unos años mayor que ellos, con cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la nuca, ojos grises, tez blanca. Vestía con una chamarra azul de manga larga con detalles blancos, dando semejanza con la de Ash, pantalón azul oscuro y botas negras. En sus manos llevaba una gorra roja y unas gafas oscuras. "Ya te casi te confundía con un chico trasvesti con el pelo corto Serenita." Comento con tono y sonrisa burlona, mientras a Serena le resaltaba una vena en la frente.

"Gracias por arruinarme el día Calie." Refuto la chica, recordando que a esta persona le molestaba ese apodo. Cabe decir que Ash observaba este intercambio con una gota en la sien, mientras se preguntaba quien era el.

"Sabes muy bien que odio ese apodo!" Reclamo bastante molesto, mientras se ponía la gorra y acomodaba sus gafas en esa. En eso noto al azabache. "No me vas a presentar?"

"Bien." Acepto a regañadientes Serena, mientras recuperaba la compostura. "Ash te presento al idiota de mi primo Calem. Calie..." Al oír eso a su primo le apareció una vena en la sien. "Te presento a Ash Ketchum de Kanto."

"Si son primos, quién es el hermano de quién?" Preguntó curioso el azabache.

"Mi mamá y su papá son hermanos." Respondió Serena, mientras ambos volvían a poner su vista en el primo de ella.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Ash del que mi prima escribe en su diario." Dedujo el chico, mientras miraba como su prima se ponía roja al saber que el leyó su diario. "Soy el detective Calem Xavier de la policía de Ciudad Lumiose, el primo de Serenita. Un placer conocerte." Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla, lo cual acepto el oriundo de Kanto, que regreso el gesto.

"Leíste mi diario?!" Exclamo furiosa la performer, mientras humo botaba de sus oídos de lo molesta que estaba con Calem, mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa que dejaría al Guasón en ridiculo.

"Que si no lo leí." Comento con tono de burla. "Querido diario, Ash y yo salimos a jugar, vi un Butterfree; querido diario, Ash me invito al lago con sus amigos; querido diario, soñé que Ash y yo nos cas-" Recito el chico, haciendo su mejor imitación de Serena, quien de lo roja de la vergüenza, lo taclea para que no diera más detalles de lo que decía, ya que había ciertos detalles que quería dejar para ella misma. Mientras todo esto era observado por Ash, cuyo gotón creció más.

Pasado todo eso, Calem decidió acompañarlos, para mala suerte de Serena, donde le explico que la rivalidad entre ellos era desde que eran pequeños, donde se hacían bromas bastante pesadas, pero también tenían buenos momentos, como cuando Serena lo visitaba cuando se rompió la pierna... a pesar de ser la causante. Durante el camino ocurrió un silencio incomodo, pero Ash se acordó de algo que menciono el primo de Serena.

"Oye Calem." El mencionado lo volteo a ver. "Dijiste que eras detective?" El joven asintió a las palabras del azabache. "Qué hacen en tu trabajo? Se lo que hacen bien, pero puedes explicarme un poco más tu labor?"

"Normalmente no respondo a la gente, pero por ser el novio de mi prima, haré una excepción." Cabe decir que Serena tenia una gota en la sien al oír a su primo. "Debes saber que soy el más joven en ganarse el título de detective en la policía de Lumiose, y he demostrado porque me gane la placa desde que me uní a la academia." Cabe decir que Serena estaba sorprendida por la madurez con la que respondió su primo. "Nosotros nos encargamos de los casos difíciles, secuestros, atracos, asesinatos... aunque ahora estoy trabajando en el caso del arquero."

"Arquero?" Preguntaron confundidos la pareja, ya que tenían curiosidad.

"Surgió hace unos meses, ha estado atrapando criminales, deteniéndolos usando arco y flechas. Al principio no le dimos importancia hasta que ataco a un empresario, revelando la corrupción que este cometía, a partir de ese momento ataco otros empresarios que también eran corruptos. Este arquero no tiene limites, no teme a matar a quien se enfrente el. La gente lo apoda _'Sombra'_ porque es lo único que han podido ver de el. Pero un testigo nos dio el dato de que este usa una capucha gris." Cabe decir que los dos desconocían totalmente sobre el vigilante, pero lo que más sorprendió a la chica fue que a pesar de ayudar a la gente no temía cruzar la linea.

"Y por qué lo quieren arrestar si ha ayudado a la gente?" Pregunto Ash, bastante curioso.

"En primera es por las vidas que el arrebato, y la segunda razón es porque la gente debe aprender que no hay nadie que puede estar por encima de la ley, nosotros somos los que hacemos cumplir la ley, aquí no existe la justicia a mano propia." Respondió bastante serio el joven detective, que bien sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. "Aquí los dejo chicos, debo volver a trabajar. Fue un placer volver a verte Serenita." Comento de manera burlona, mientras abrazaba a su prima.

"Lo mismo digo Calie." Respondió la chica con el mismo tono, mientras se separaba de su primo. El chico volteo a ver a Ash.

"Un placer conocerte Ash. Cuidate, y cuida de ella." Dijo el chico, mientras ofrecía su mano para estrechar su mano, gesto el cual acepto el chico.

"Lo mismo digo." Respondió el azabache, mientras iban a la entrada, pero no sin antes.

"Serena! Ash!" Los dos voltearon a ver al detective. "Deberían acomodarse la ropa, recuerden que soy detective, se lo que hicieron ustedes dos!" Exclamo de manera burlona, mientras la pareja se puso bastante roja de la vergüenza. Si el, siendo detective lo dedujo, alguien más lo deduciría? Decidieron dejar ese momento de lado, y fueron a ver al profesor.

* * *

"Profesor?" Pregunto Ash, tratando de ver si alguien respondía. Nadie. "Hay alguien?"

"A lo mejor y no hay nadie." Comento Serena, al ver que no había respuesta, y estaban a punto de irse hasta que alguien respondió.

"Ocupan algo?" Dijo una voz, que voltearon a ver a alguien que no conocían. El era un joven como de su edad, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro medio largo que llega hasta el cuello, ojos marrones, tez bronceada. que vestía con una camisa marrón, chaqueta negra, pantalones de color azul oscuro, cinturón de cuero marrón y botas negras. Llevaba puesto la bata de laboratorio que usan el profesor y sus asistentes, dando a entender que el trabaja aquí. Tenia un semblante bastante serio, sus ojos mostraban frialdad. Ambos se preguntan como alguien como el trabaja aquí? "Contesten o lárguense."

"Veníamos a ver si estaba el profesor." Contesto Ash, explicando la razón de su visita.

"Se puede saber para qué?" Pregunto el joven, aun con su semblante serio.

 _'Que grosero es.'_ Pensó Serena, ocultando su molestia al ver la actitud del chico. "Veníamos a visitarlo, lo hacemos cada vez que venimos a Lumiose." Respondió la chica, dando a entender su razón.

"Pues el se encuentra bastante ocupado, pueden retirarse por donde vinieron." Dijo el chico, que al parecer no era amable con ellos.

 _'El me recuerda mucho a Paul antes.'_ Fue lo que pensaba el chico, al ver la actitud del joven que los atendía, y estaban a punto de irse hasta que llegó su salvador.

"Adam no tienes que mentirles, sabes que mi trabajo esta casi completo." Comento el Profesor Sycamore, reprochando a su asistente, que responde al nombre de Adam. "Por qué no vas a ayudar a Sophie y Cosette?" El joven solo asintió, mientras se retiraba. "Lamento por su comportamiento chicos."

"No hay problema, pero quién es el? No lo habíamos visto antes." Comento Ash, dando a entender la confusión de ambos.

"El, es Adam Mendoza, es uno de mis asistentes, lo conozco desde que era un niño por ser buen amigo de sus padres. Se puede decir que soy su padrino." Explicó el profesor, presentándoles a su asistente.

"Oiga profesor, y dónde están los padres de Adam?" al oír la pregunta el rostro del profesor mostró distintas emociones, pero las que más se podrían reconocer son nostalgia, tristeza y duelo. Al parecer es un tema sensible para el. "Esta bien profesor? No era mi intención traer algún mal recuerdo." Se disculpo el azabache, al ver el estado anímico del profesor.

"No, esta bien, se que no era tu intención, es solo que es un tema bastante sensible." Dijo el profesor, tratando de hacer sentir mejor al chico. "Es solo que-" En eso fue interrumpido por el chico.

"No es necesario que lo sepan profesor." Dijo Adam, que al parecer no quería dar a conocer sobre el tema.

"Pero solo quería-" Trato de explicarse, pero no lo dejo.

"No es necesario que un desconocido se interese por mi pasado. No necesito de otra persona que sienta lastima por mi." Dijo el castaño, empezando a sonar molesto, cosa que molesto al azabache.

"Con esa actitud de pocos amigos no me sorprendería que tus padres te hayan dejado." Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Al oír esas palabras los ojos de Adam mostraron una ira incontenible, y en un rápido movimiento le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"Tu no conoces la historia de mis padres, así que no tienes el derecho de juzgarme y hablarme así, te quedo claro?" El azabache se le quedo viendo, quería regresarle el golpe, pero al ver la mirada de decepción del profesor y los ojos tristes de Serena, supo que no era el momento de iniciar una pelea, así que solo se quedo quieto. Al ver que el joven azabache no se movía, decidió retirarse. "Profesor?" El mencionado solo asintió y dejo que el chico se fuera, el joven salio del laboratorio, retirándose.

"Pero que le pasa a el?" Pregunto Ash, estando molesto por el golpe.

"Lo que pasa es que Adam es huérfano." Al oír la respuesta del profesor, Ash supo que atacó bastante bajo al decir eso, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo. Adam tenía todo el derecho de golpearlo. "Es por eso que no hablamos de sus padres."

"Pero eso no le da el derecho de actuar así." Comento Serena, mientras ayudaba a Ash a levantarse.

"Lo entiendo, pero debes de entender que fue Ash el que inició la pelea... aunque el no sido así siempre, antes era un joven vivaz y alegre, pero todo cambio un día." Relató el profesor, tratando de explicar el porque del joven.

"El día que perdió a sus padres." Dijo la joven pelimiel, adivinando a lo que se refería el profesor en el relato.

"Fue terrible, el volvía de su primer viaje, les prometió a sus padres que volvería para su cumpleaños, y justo cuando regresó a su hogar vio algo terrible." El profesor trató de mantener la calma al volver el mal recuerdo. "Al ver a sus padres inmóviles, entró en shock, se negaba a creer lo que pasó, pero al final lo aceptó. El se culpa por eso, ya que cree que si hubiera llegado antes, eso no hubiera pasado. Después del incidente le di un hogar hasta que llegará a la mayoría de edad. la cual cumplió hace tiempo." Los dos no lo podían creer, como un evento trágico puede cambiar a una persona, no quieren saber si alguien más habrá sufrido algo igual.

"Hay más de esta historia profesor?" Pregunto la joven, a lo cual el profesor asintió.

"Después del incidente se quedo dos semanas aquí, y luego de eso desapareció por mes y medio, hasta que supe por un viejo colega que el se encontraba en Kanto. El dijo que quería viajar por Kanto para librar tensiones, pero cuando volvió regresó... irreconocible." El profesor hizo una pausa, al recordar el joven que regresó de Kanto. "Su comportamiento fue agresivo, grosero, ignoraba a todo el mundo, las únicas personas que lo soportaban al principio eran sus amigos. Con el tiempo ha dejado de ser agresivo, pero solo tiene los ataques de agresividad cuando tocan el tema con sus padres. El todavía tiene una familia en las personas quienes se preocupan por el, solo que es muy orgulloso como para admitirlo."

"Lo lamento profesor, no tenía idea de eso." El azabache se disculpó, ya que sabía que el había hecho mal.

"Se que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso." Expresó el profesor, a lo que el joven asintió, haciendo entender que no volverá a pasar. Y como si fuera obra del destino, por la puerta entran los hermanos, donde Clemont, para sorpresa de nadie, se veía agitado, mientras Bonnie estaba con la misma mirada cuando ve a su hermano cansado.

"Hasta que los encontramos chicos." Fue lo que dijo Clemont entre jadeos, mientras recuperaba el aire. "De qué nos perdimos?"

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Lumiose, vemos a Adam caminando rumbo a su casa, se había quitado la bata, la cual lleva en su mano, se veía bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos, estaba bastante molesto con los comentarios de cierto azabache, que había cruzado la linea. Sabe que el no sabia nada, y posiblemente el profesor le contó su historia, pero la verdad a el le da igual lo que piense el de Kanto sobre el.

 _'Quién se cree ese idiota para faltarle el respeto a mis padres. Si lo vuelvo a ver, lo cual es muy probable ya que conoce al profesor, va a ser un problema para el.'_ Al parecer Ash no será su persona favorita por un buen tiempo. _'Me pregunto su Jess ya llegó.'_ Al pensar en cierta chica un ligero sonrojo se aparece en sus mejillas, el cual nadie creería que sea el, ya que nunca muestra emociones en público, a excepción de la ira repentina. El alzó su mirada al cielo, y despejar su mente, sin embargo, este día no seria bastante tranquilo.

"Oye niño bonito." Dijo una voz a su derecha, y al voltear observó a un grupo de maleantes, cuatro para ser exactos. "Danos tu dinero y todo lo de valor." Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

"O qué me vas a hacer?" Respondió Adam con su tono serio, mientras los maleantes solo se rieron al oírlo.

"Alguien va a salir lastimado." Respondió, mientras uno se acercaba con una navaja, y en el momento en el que el iba a atacarlo, el joven en un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque, lo tomo del brazo y lo derribó en el piso, dejándolo sin aire. Ellos se quedaron en shock al ver lo que hizo.

"El que sigue." Al parecer no sabían a que se enfrentaban ellos. Al ver el incidente frente a sus ojos, los maleantes se molestaron bastante, y decidieron atacarlo en conjunto... grave error.

Después de la paliza que Adam les dio a aquellos que cometieron el error de meterse en su camino se fue directo a su casa, la cual se podría decir que es bastante llamativa, ya que no es una casa, es más bien una pequeña mansión, un poco más grande que el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, siendo esta de color crema, con el techo de color café.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Five Years)_

Al ver el cielo del atardecer, revisó la hora en su holomisor. _'Todavía queda tiempo.'_ Al pensar sacó las llaves de su casa y procedió a entrar a su casa. Dejó su bata en un sofá cercano, fue a la cocina para prepararse una comida ligera, la cual se comió con tranquilidad, lavó los platos, y se retiró de la cocina, y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos de su casa, llegando a una puerta que solo se abre con una combinación. El joven castaño puso una combinación, con la cual abrió la puerta, revelando un pasillo poco iluminado, caminó una distancia de unos quince metros, llegando a unas escaleras que bajaron, al menos la altura de un piso, a un espacio cerrado donde había un ascensor, el cual oprimió el botón de abajo, bajando unos treinta metros, abriéndose la puerta, revelando una especie de base secreta, donde se ve un computador en el centro del espacio, una motocicleta cerca de una rampa, varios blancos de objetivo, algunos objetos para entrenamiento, pero lo que más resaltaba de esa guarida fueron dos cosas.

La primera, un maniquí con una chaqueta gris oscuro hecha de kevlar, con una capucha de un gris más claro sobre la parte superior de esta, un pantalón negro también hecho de kevlar y un par de botas militares grises en la parte de abajo ( **A/N: Para que se den la idea los que no saben, es el traje de vigilante de Oliver Queen en la 2da. Temporada de Arrow pero en color gris** ). También tenia una mascara que oculta la parte de arriba del rostro con la capucha. Y la segunda, es un estante donde se encuentra un arco, un par de ballestas miniaturas del tamaño de una pistola de policía y un par de bastones de combate. El joven solo se paró frente al maniquí con aquel atuendo, se le quedo viendo por un momento, cuando su cara mostró un rostro que muestra determinación. _'Hora de limpiar las calles de la gente que daña a la ciudad.'_ Y en un rápido movimiento revisa información en la computadora. _'Y hoy tu pagaras por fallarle a esta ciudad.'_ Fue lo que pensó, mientras se preparaba para salir y hacer justicia en la ciudad, haciendo lo que la policía no puede hacer. Después de todo, ese es el trabajo del vigilante.

 _(Fin del soundtrack)_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, porque esto apenas es el principio. Ahora se preguntaran, Ash y Serena están en una relación secreta? La respuesta es si, es un secreto que mantendrán por un tiempo, pero tengo planeado que salga a luz dentro de esta historia, cuándo? Eso no lo diré. El resto de los personajes tendrán aparición en los próximos capítulos, aunque el que más me tarde en introducir sería N por ser el único que no es Kalos, ademas de Ash por obvias razones. Tal vez se pregunten 'Escribire lemons en el futuro?' pues para ser honesto, depende de como vaya esta historia, y si siento que va con el capitulo en el que lo suba. Por el momento diré que estoy en tal vez.**

 **Ahora, ademas de trabajar en mi comedia 'El mundo se va a la mierda', voy a anunciarles otros de mis futuras historias en mente.**

 **El primero será una historia ambientada en la época de los piratas, confirmado Ash será un pirata, también sacare algunos elementos o pequeñas referencias de Piratas del Caribe, y claro que será Amourshipping, sino me matan mis fans... son pocos pero aun así me matan.**

 **El segundo es el que tardara más, ya que sera la secuela de esta historia, y esa estará más basada en la serie _DC's Legends of Tomorrow_ , y será un equipo de OC's, aunque la convocatoria de OC's sera después, aunque también habrá cameos de personajes del anime y del manga (Dexholders confirmados) y los OC's de esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **PS: No se olviden de darle el follow, agregarla a sus favoritos y dejar su review.**


	2. El camino en la vida de Adam

**Hola chicos, aquí DarkSoldier41 con un nuevo capitulo de 'El vigilante de Ciudad Lumiose', donde hoy conoceremos a uno de los OC que mencione antes, no diré mucho, pero la única pista que les daré es un interés amoroso, de quién? Eso lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerle a AndrickDa2, alansanchez933, usiwusi123, boomingmaster, Crimson Striker GunFire, rayquza16 y Celestian Pegasus por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, AndrickDa2, alansanchez933, Zxiel, boomingmaster,** **Crimson Striker GunFire, rayquaza16 y Celestian Pegasus por agregarla a follow, cada una vale la pena.**

 **Ahora si, los dejo con la historia actual amigos, espero disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: El camino en la vida de Adam

En el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, se encuentran Ash y Serena hablando con sus amigos Clemont y Bonnie, explicándoles lo que paso hace rato, omitiendo algunos detalles como su escapada, donde les mencionaron su encuentro con el asistente del profesor y el incidente donde golpeo a Ash. Al principio se molestaron, pero luego se sintieron mal al oír la historia del joven.

"Que terrible, tener que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Y yo que me quejaba de como actúan conmigo Bonnie y mi papá." Comentó Clemont, que se sentía terrible por lo que acababa de oír.

"Si, pero eso no le da derecho de golpear a Ash." Explicó la más pequeña del grupo, que a pesar de todo le molestó el hecho de que golpearan a su amigo.

"La verdad, si tenia todo el derecho de golpearme." Todas las miradas voltearon a ver al azabache, ya que se sorprendieron por las palabras que eligió. "Elegí mal las palabras con las que respondí, toqué un tema bastante sensible para el." Comentó con una sonrisa triste. "Merecí ese golpe, el tenia todo el derecho a eso." Soltó un suspiro. "Desde que el profesor me contó sobre como perdió a su familia me he sentido terrible conmigo mismo, siento que caí bastante bajo al hablar así de alguien que no conozco. Me siento como el más maligno de los males, ya que yo crecí con mi madre la mayor parte de mi vida y el que se siente afligido por no tener a sus padres, me hace ver los distintos puntos de la vida."

Los hermanos se le quedaron viendo con tristeza, ya que no sabían como hacer sentir mejor a su amigo. Incluso Pikachu no sabia que hacer por su mejor amigo. Cuando iban a perder la esperanza de ayudar a su amigo, se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Serena se le acerco y rodeo con sus brazos al azabache.

"Ash se que lo hiciste sin intención de agredir a Adam, pero tu más que nadie debe saber que tu no eres una persona terrible, tu eres todo lo contrario a eso." Dijo la joven, mientras miraba a Ash directo a los ojos. "Acuérdate que eres humano, y es normal cometer errores entre humanos, así que comprende que cometer errores es normal entre nosotros Ash. Vamos a cometer errores en nuestras vidas, pero siempre encontraremos la manera de enmendarlos, y se muy bien en mi corazón que lo harás." Todo eso lo dijo con una determinación en sus ojos, para finalmente esbozar una sonrisa. _'Se que lo harás porque es una de las razones por las que te amo.'_

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el discurso de su novia secreta, al igual que los demás, pero el sabia muy bien que esas palabras venían desde el corazón. "Gracias Serena, siempre sabes encontrar la manera de hacerme sentir mejor." _'Es una de las razones por las que eres la dueña de mi corazón.'_ Dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Los dos hermanos vieron esto con una sonrisa.

"Oye hermano, es idea mía o se han vuelto más unidos que de costumbre?" Preguntó Bonnie al ver como sus dos amigos actuaban más unidos.

"Es cierto, desde que pasamos esa semana en ciudad Coumarine después de que ganaron sus medallas y las llaves, se volvieron más unidos." Comentó el inventor, recordando esa pequeña vacación, donde su hermana menor se enfermó de gripe, por lo cual se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cuidándola, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes, sin sospechar que ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Ash y Serena se unieran de manera física y sentimental sin que ellos lo sospecharan... al menos por ahora.

* * *

En la noche, en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, se encuentran un grupo de guardias armados vigilando el lugar, principalmente porque les pagan por eso, pero su jefe ha estado paranoico por varios meses. La razón? Los ataques del vigilante se han vuelto una prioridad para los empresarios mantener su seguridad, aunque la gran mayoría siempre han tenido nexos con actividades ilícitas, como lavado de dinero, trafico de drogas, armas, involucrados en corrupción y otros crímenes.

"No crees que el jefe es algo paranoico?" Pregunto uno de los guardias a otro. Su compañero solo negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo, digo, el tiene todos los puntos de los empresarios que ataca el vigilante, así que tiene todo el derecho de esta paranoia." Respondió su compañero, mientras vigilaban el techo.

"Y tu crees que aparezca? El vigilante?" Menciono con duda.

"Si te soy honesto, la verdad no se. Se que es poco probable, pero esa poca probabilidad es la que carcome la mente del jefe." Respondió, mientras perdía su mirada en la ciudad. "Los tiempos eran distintos antes de que apareciera."

"Suenas como un anciano." Comento de manera burlona su compañero al oírlo. "Aunque tienes razón en algo."

"En qué?" Pregunto curioso, mientras observaba a su compañero.

"En que el vigilante no ataque ahora." Respondió mientras volvía a hacer su rutina. "Deberíamos volver a vigilar, al jefe no le gusta que no estemos trabajando y sabes que subirá pronto aquí para abordar el helicóptero." Su compañero asintió a sus palabras y volvieron a vigilar. Sin embargo no se daban cuenta de que una figura los observaba desde un edificio cercano.

 _'Dos guardias en el techo, esperando a que salga su jefe al helicóptero, que será acompañado por otros cuatro guardias probablemente.'_ Pensó la persona que los observaba. "A trabajar." Y luego de eso disparó una flecha que contenía una soga y se columpió hacia el edificio en cuestión, apoyándose en uno de los muros del edificio. En eso escuchó a los guardias hablar por el radio con otro de sus compañeros.

"Prepárate, que el jefe subirá en un minuto." Le comentó uno al otro guardia, que asintió a lo que dijo, paso el tiempo en cuestión y del elevador salieron cuatro guardias y un hombre, que parece ser el líder, ,mientras este fumaba un cigarrillo.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Vigilante Justice_ )

 _'Es hora.'_ Y en eso, presionó un botón de su arco, haciendo que este suba hacia el techo, llegando en cuestión de segundos.

"Todo listo señor, el helicóptero lo llevara con rumbo a Shalour." Comentó uno de los guardias que estaban en el techo.

"Muy bien chicos, debo resolver un pequeño asunto ahí, y en el momento que termine volveré de inmediato a la ciudad." Explicó el empresario, mientras se deshacía del cigarro. "No quiero que estén holgazaneando, así que no quiero que se olviden de eso. Les quedo claro?" Todos asintieron. "Bien." Iba a subirse, cuando de pronto escuchó algo que no esperaba oír hasta que todo acabara.

"Gray Román. Le haz fallado a la ciudad!" En eso todos ven a una silueta oscura, que estaba apuntando con su arco en su dirección, disparando una flecha, derribando a uno de los hombres de seguridad.

"Protejan al jefe!" Gritó uno de ellos, mientras apuntaban sus armas hacia al arquero y empezaron a disparar en su dirección, haciendo que el vigilante sea obligado a cubrirse. "Lo tenemos!" Se iban acercando lentamente hacia el vigilante. "No eres tan valiente ahora, eh?" Comentó burlónamente, mientras se acercaba más que sus compañeros, para darse con la sorpresa de que no estaba. "Eh?! A dónde se fue?!"

"Aquí estoy." Se escuchó una voz grave detrás de el, que lo sujetó con su brazo por el cuello, usándolo como escudo, al ver que los demás guardias le apuntaban.

"No disparen!" Gritó el guardia, al ver la situación en la que estaba, solo para ser lanzado hacia sus compañeros, que perdieron la concentración al momento en que les lanzaron a su compañero. Al momento de recibirlo, el vigilante les disparó flechas a dos de ellos, dejándolos inhabilitados para seguir enfrentándolo. "A este paso acabara con nosotros." Comentó bastante asustado, mientras ve como su jefe se oculta para evitar recibir algún contacto con el vigilante. En ese momento, sus dos compañeros fueron a atacar al vigilante en conjunto, esperando derrotarlo, mientras el solo se quedo observando.

Al instante que fueron a atacar, el vigilante esquivó el primer ataque, y tomó a uno de ellos por la correa del arma del hombre, derribándolo al piso, y golpeándolo, dejándolo inconsciente. El otro, al darse cuenta de la situación, intentó atacar al vigilante, pero todo fue en vano cuando el vigilante esquivó el golpe con facilidad y lo derribó con un golpe en la nuca. El vigilante, en un movimiento rápido, disparó una flecha a la dirección del señor Román, evitando que este huyera, ya que la flecha fue clavada en su mano, haciendo que este grite de dolor.

 _(Fin OST)_

"A dónde crees que vas?! Tienes que responder por tus crímenes." Dijo el encapuchado, mientras el otro guardia iba en su dirección, pero fue detenido en un rápido movimiento, siendo sujetado por el vigilante, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le rompe el cuello, matándolo. Luego de eso, puso toda su atención en el hombre a cargo. "Ahora si, terminemos con esto. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar." Al decir eso, en un movimiento quitó la flecha de la mano de Gray, haciendo que este grite de dolor.

* * *

Ha pasado un rato desde el ataque, y en la guarida se escucha un ruido proveniente de la rampa, donde en un rato llega a la guarida el vigilante en su motocicleta, que frena su moto, deteniéndose y quitándose su casco, revelando que aun mantenía su capucha, la cual se quitó de inmediato, revelando un rostro oculto bajo una mascara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, la cual se quitó, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

"Tuviste suerte?" Una voz preguntó al joven, el cual observó a la persona, que resultó ser nada más que el profesor Sycamore. "Vine a ver si no tuviste un ataque de ansiedad después del incidente, pero al ver que no estabas, supuse que fuiste a realizar tus 'actividades nocturnas' como siempre." Su tono de voz sonaba consternado y a la vez autoritario, como si de un niño que realizó una travesura. "Vamos Adam, no puedes desperdiciar lo que queda de tu juventud jugando a ser un héroe."

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Honor Thy Father)_

"Lo que yo decida hacer con mi vida no es de su interés profesor." Respondió, sin poner interés a lo que tenga que decir. "No hasta que lo encuentre. Sabes que mi vida a dejado de ser normal desde hace tiempo." El profesor solo negó con su cabeza, ya que cada vez que hablaban del tema, el chico siempre salia con lo mismo.

"Pero dime algo Adam, no te gustaría salir allá afuera con tus amigos, divertirte, tener esa relación especial con el amor de tu vida, por favor Adam se como tu y Jessica se ven." Ese último comentario causó un ligero sonrojo en el joven vigilante, que sacudió rápidamente su cabeza al saber lo que el profesor intentaba hacer. "Adam, no digo que regreses a ser el mismo, pero al menos deberías pensar en la gente que aun tienes a tu alrededor." Comentó, tratando de hacer que el joven al menos mantenga a la gente que le importa cerca.

"Cree que debería colgar la capucha?" Preguntó un poco molesto el joven.

"No digo eso, solo quiero que aun los mantengas cerca de ti. Piensa en como se ha de sentir Jessica, no han salido tan seguido, y ambos han sido muy unidos." El joven solo soltó un suspiro al saber que tenia razón. "Solo digo que una noche deberías dejar la capucha, los malos no se van a ir."

"Por qué trata de sonar como si fuera mi padre? Bien sabe que usted no es mi padre." Esas palabras le llegaron al profesor, ya que a pesar de que el profesor no es su padre, ya que, a pesar de la actitud del joven, lo consideró como si de su hijo se tratara, ya que en lo que lleva de su vida nunca tuvo un hijo, sin embargo, dos jóvenes le dieron ese sentimiento de hogar a su laboratorio, uno de ellos es Adam, el otro lo sabremos después.

"Lo se Adam, pero aun así, le hice una promesa a tu padre y estoy trabajando en cumplirla, aun si tu no crees que sea cierto." El chico simplemente lo ignoró y empezó a quitarse su traje de vigilante.

 _(Fin OST)_

* * *

Es un nuevo día en la ciudad, y en el centro pokemon, nos enfocamos en uno de los cuartos, donde se encuentran en una cama acostados una pareja que ya conocemos, se trataba de Ash y Serena, que se encuentran totalmente dormidos, se puede ver que se encuentran abrazados el uno al otro. También se puede ver que ninguno de los dos esta vestido. Ademas, a la orilla de la cama, se encontraban durmiendo otra 'pareja', debido a que ninguno la oficializaba. Se trata de dos pokemon, del Pikachu de Ash y de la Sylveon de Serena, que dormían bastante pegados, sin que nada les molestara, excepto por los ruidos que hicieron sus entrenadores en la noche. Ahí los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar la habitación, llegando al rostro de la joven pelimiel, que empezó a molestarse un poco y cubrió su rostro con las sabanas.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Loss And Regrets)_

 _'Uh, ojala y Ash no se levante pronto.'_ Pensaba la joven, que se aferraba un poco más al pecho desnudo de su amado, pero sus intentos de quedarse en la cama fueron en vano.

"Serena? Es hora de levantarse." Dijo Ash, sonando un poco cansado, tratando de levantar a su amada, mientras quitaba la sabana del rostro de Serena.

"Uh, Cinco minutos más Ash." Respondió la pelimiel, que se aferró más a el, en un intento de quedarse más tiempo... casi funcionaba.

"Te creería si no te hubieras levantado antes que yo. Crees que no me doy cuenta?" Al oír las palabras del azabache, la joven no evitó hacer un puchero con su cara, haciendo reír a su amado. "Vamos, si te levantas dejare que te bañes conmigo." Al escuchar eso la joven abrió los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa.

"Y qué estas esperando?" Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. "Vamos!" El joven solo obedeció con una sonrisa, mientras ambos entraban al baño, dejando solo a los dos pokemon, que después de unos minutos se despertaron al oír el sonido de la llave del agua abrirse. Los dos solo escuchaban el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha, las risas de sus entrenadores con los jugueteos que hacían en el baño, mientras Sylveon no decía nada, a pesar de haber perdido su timidez, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al estar al lado del pokemon eléctrico. Ambos pokemon solo observaban la puerta del baño con una gota de sudor en la sien, dándose la idea de lo que hacían sus entrenadores, pero esos pensamientos hicieron que la tipo hada se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, al imaginarse estar haciendo la actividad que hacían los humanos, pero siendo ella con Pikachu.

 _(Fin OST)_

Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron, donde Ash tomó su ropa y entró al baño, mientras Pikachu lo seguía para darle privacidad a las chicas. En unos minutos, ambos ya estaban listos y fueron a la cafetería del centro para tener un buen desayuno. Estaban tan felices de estar en la compañía del otro, pero en ese momento, todos ahí pusieron atención al televisor con una noticia bastante importante.

 _"Aun no se han dado algunos detalles, pero se confirma el arresto del empresario Gray Román, que a la media noche, se filtraron archivos en linea con informes de lavado de dinero y suministro de drogas en otras ciudades, vinculándolo con la mafia de Lumiose."_ Informó la reportera que leía la noticia. _"Fuentes también confirman que el empresario también fue la victima reciente del ataque del vigilante que se le conoce como 'Sombra', y aunque aun no lo confirman, se cree que fue el quien filtró los archivos."_ Comentó, mientras en la pantalla aparecía el boceto de un encapuchado ( **A/N: Para que se den la idea, es la imagen de la portada** ). _"Las autoridades ordenan que si se encuentran con el aléjense lo más posible y llamen a las autoridades, es peligroso y esta armado."_ Cabe decir que las reacciones ahí fueron mixtas.

En la cafetería se escuchaban frases como _"Se lo tenia merecido." "Por qué la policía quiere arrestar a un hombre que hace su trabajo?" "Debe de estar loco ese sujeto." "Si lo atrapan irá a un manicomio." "Deberían darle una medalla." "Lo que ganara sera una muerte segura."_ Pero los que no decían nada eran Ash y Serena, era la primera vez que veían de lo que ese sujeto era capaz, al menos por las noticias, pero no sabían que opinar sobre el, aun recordando las palabras del primo de Serena. Ahí se generó un silencio incomodo.

"Qué opinas Serena?" Preguntó el azabache, tratando de romper el hielo.

"Opinar sobre qué?" Respondió curiosa la chica, mientras observaba a su novio.

"Sobre el vigilante? Se que no es tema de conversación, pero no sabia de que hablar." Explicó el joven a su novia.

"La verdad no se que decir, digo, con lo que me dijo Calie sobre el, lo hace sonar como el malo." Dijo la chica, mientras tanto en las oficinas de la policía vemos a cierto pelinegro estornudar repentinamente. "Digo, se ve que la ciudad tiene opinión dividida sobre el." El oriundo de Kanto asintió a lo que dijo su chica.

"Te entiendo, lo consideran un héroe o el malo de la historia, pero para todos el es un símbolo de algo." Comentó el azabache mientras pensaba en todo lo que conoce sobre el vigilante. "Pero que querrá representar ese símbolo?" La pelimiel solo se puso a pensar, sabia que Ash quería pensar bien sobre el tema y no quería dar una respuesta tan obvia, dejando de mostrar la inmadurez que mostraba cuando llego a Kalos. "Pero bueno, ya hay que dejar de lado ese tema, mejor sigamos desayunando." Al oírlo, la chica solo esbozó una sonrisa tierna, mientras ambos disfrutaban de su desayuno.

* * *

A las afueras del centro Pokemon, Ash y Serena van caminando por una de las calles agarrados de la mano, disfrutando de su compañía mutua, como si fueran las únicas personas a su alrededor, tanto, que la sorpresa fue mutua cuando ocurrió lo siguiente.

"Cuidado! Llevo prisa!" Cuando oyeron eso, fue demasiado tarde y sintieron como los empujaban por atrás, cayendo las tres personas. Después de impactar, la joven pareja observó quien les dio ese empujón, llevándose una ligera sorpresa. Era una chica de su edad, de cabello castaño caramelizo largo, ojos verdes claros, tez blanca como la de Serena, usaba una blusa blanca, con una falda negra, medias negras que le llegaban a sus muslos, un par de zapatos blancos, con una bufanda blanca en su cuello y una diadema roja con puntos blancos adornaba su cabello. Iban a reclamarle por su acción, pero también vieron en el suelo unos pokelitos regados en el piso que habían salido de su canasta. "Ay no! Se arruinaron." La joven se veía bastante deprimida por lo que ocurrió, pero se acordó de lo que había pasado antes de ver sus pokelitos en el piso. "Lamento haberlos derribado, pero ya iba tarde a mi destino, y ahora los pokelitos quedaron arruinados." Dijo la chica, mientras aguantaba las ganas de derramar lagrimas.

"Ya tranquila, tenias demasiada prisa." Dijo Ash, tratando de calmar a la chica. "Ademas, creo que algunos todavía están bien en tu canasta." Al decir eso, la joven revisó su canasta, y confirmó que si había algunos intactos, pero eran solo tres. "Algo es algo, creo." La chica solo soltó un suspiro, pero no era un suspiro de alivio, sino uno como de resignación.

"Supongo, pero no es suficiente para la clase." Comentó triste la chica, mientras observaba a la pareja. "En verdad lo lamento, ademas de que no me he introducido." Dijo la chica mientras se sacudía el polvo de su falda. "Mi nombre es Jessica Stone, y ustedes son?" Se introdujo la castaña, mientras trataba de mantener una sonrisa.

"Yo soy Ash Ketchum." Dijo el azabache.

"Y yo Serena Gabena, un placer conocerte." Fue el turno de la pelimiel. "Curioso es que tenemos una amiga que también se llama Jessica."

"Debe de ser una chica bastante hermosa si se llama Jessica." Comentó la castaña, en un intento de hacer una broma, mientras soltaba una ligera risa. "Una vez más, en verdad lo lamento, además estos eran para mi clase."

"Clase, eres estudiante?" Preguntó Ash a la chica, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, lo que pasa es que soy maestra de jardín de niños y hoy iba a llevar los pokelitos para los pokemon que cuidan en la clase." Explicó la chica de diadema, mientras solo miraba su canasta. "Pero ahora... ya no se que hacer." Los dos se le quedaron viendo, tratando de ver como ayudarla.

"Ya se!" Exclamó la pelimiel, llamando la atención de ambos. "Jessica una pregunta. Hay cocina en el jardín de niños?" La castaña asintió, un poco confundida. "Que tal si llevas estos como ejemplo, mientras les muestras como los preparas?" La de cabello caramelizo se quedo pensando en eso, no sonaba como una mala idea.

"Si, no es una mala idea." La chica solo esbozó una sonrisa. "Gracias por la idea Serena! Eres la mejor!" En eso, por impulso, Jessica abrazó a la pelimiel con un poco de fuerza, mientras esta se ponía azul. La razón? Bastante obvio, se quedaba sin aire.

"No hay porque, pero podrías soltarme?" Dijo la chica con todas las fuerzas que podía, mientras esto era observado por Ash, que tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la sien.

"Por qué lo haría?" Pregunto la chica, que ahora observó a la pelimiel, a la cual soltó de inmediato, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento." Dijo la chica, mientras bajaba su rostro por la pena que sentía. Cabe decir que el gotón de Ash creció más al ver esa escena.

"Creo que te has disculpado demasiado." Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa el azabache, mientras observaba como su novia recuperaba aire.

"En fin, iré al mercado por bayas para los pokelitos." Dijo Jessica, mientras se calmaba. "Gracias por todo, y fue un placer conocerlos chicos." Dijo la chica, mientras se retiraba ante la mirada de ambos, que se fueron por su camino, mientras la chica iba al mercado con su canasta con los pokelitos. "Que bueno que se salvaron estos, en especial que no se cayera este." Comentó para si misma, mientras sacaba un pastelito distinto a los pokelitos. _'Este es bastante especial.'_ Pensó la chica, mientras un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, al pensar en alguien que es especial para ella. "Espero y le guste a Adam, hoy amanecí con ganas de preparar algo especial para el." Se dijo para si misma. "Aunque si no le gusta." Dijo la chica tal cual, en buen estilo tsundere.

* * *

"Ella era bastante... cómo decirlo sin sonar como un idiota?" Decía el azabache, mientras estaban esperando afuera del gimnasio a los hermanos.

"Pues tenia algunos cambios de humor bastantes peculiares." Comentó la pelimiel mientras se acordaba de su nueva amiga. "Yo creo que el término seria-"

"Tsundere." Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras reían un poco. Se quedaron callados un rato, ya que no tenían nada que hacer, y la espera de los dos hermanos se volvía bastante aburridos.

"Oye Ash." Dijo la chica, llamando la atención del chico.

"Qué ocurre Serena?" Preguntó el joven, queriendo saber que quería su amada.

"Cómo cuanto crees que tarden Clemont y Bonnie en salir?"

"Unos minutos, creo. Por qué preg-" Y no pudo terminar ya que la chica unió sus labios con los de el, sorprendiéndolo, pero el no se quejaba y le correspondió. Duraron así por al menos cinco minutos, aunque si hubieran durado un poco más, lo que terminarían haciendo no sería solo besarse. Después de su pequeña sesión amorosa, se quedaron esperando un pequeño rato, y pudieron observar a los hermanos, que venían en su dirección. "Chicos!" Al decir eso, la pareja se puso de pie para alcanzarlos.

"Ash, Serena, que bueno que los encontramos." Comentó la pequeña Bonnie. "Por qué tuvieron que dormir en el Centro Pokemon? A Bonnie no le gusto separarse de sus amigos." Dijo la pequeña rubia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacia un puchero, mientras la pareja le salia una gota de sudor en la sien, mientras reían nerviosamente, ya que no pensaron en una excusa para decirles. Iban a responder cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de un vidrio roto, y observaron el lugar de donde proviene, observando una ventana rota.

"Esa ventana es en el laboratorio del profesor!" Exclamó el azabache, sorprendido por lo que pasa, y algo que notó fue una silueta de rojo, aunque fácilmente reconoció el tono de rojo. _'Team Flare.'_ El enojo de Ash por ver las acciones del grupo que ha amenazado a la región. Estaba a punto de ir a perseguir al recluta, cuando de pronto notaron a alguien saltar por la misma ventana, dándose a la persecución del recluta. _'Diablos! Quisiera ir y atraparlo yo mismo, pero no puedo dejarlos solos, en especial a Serena.'_ Ash se maldecía a si mismo, ya que el mismo hubiera ido por el recluta, hasta que algo paso por su mente. "Oye Serena, sera que el que persigue al recluta sea..."

"Se parecía a el." Respondió la chica, viendo a donde quería ir su novio.

"De quién hablan?" Preguntó confundido el rubio, ya que no sabia de que hablaban.

"Creemos que quien persigue al integrante del Team Flare es el asistente del profesor." Comentó Serena, aclarando las dudas de Clemont, mientras los hermanos los miraban aun más confundidos. Qué haría el asistente del profesor persiguiendo a un recluta de una organización que aterroriza la región?

* * *

 _5 minutos atrás:_

Dentro del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, se encontraba el joven asistente de el, Adam, ayudando en el laboratorio con la labor que le tocaba en el día, y hoy le tocó el mantenimiento del equipo, revisar si no tiene alguna falla, a el no le molestaba la labor, aunque con el tiempo se volvió algo demasiado sencillo para el con sus conocimientos. Pero el trabajo con la sencillez para el es demasiado aburrido, pero sabe que no puede quedarse en casa haciendo nada, así que aquí está, ayudando a su antiguo mentor.

"Muy bien." Comentó el castaño, mientras cerraba la compuerta del teletransportador de pokebolas. "Todo esta normal en el transportador, ahora solo queda revisar el sanador." Dijo para si mismo, mientras tomaba las herramientas que había sacado y las guarda en la caja, mientras salia del cuarto e iba ir hacia el sanador, pero en eso noto algo extraño. _'Raro, esa puerta por lo general esta cerrada.'_ Pensaba mientras se acercaba, y notó que habían forzado la puerta. En eso abrió la puerta y observó algo que lo sorprendió. Observó una persona con un traje y cabello rojo en la computadora central.

"Muy bien, solo falta poco para obtener la investigación completa del profesor." Se dijo a si mismo el hombre. "Pronto el Team Flare cumplirá con su prometido." Cabe decir que Adam se molestó en ver que estaban robando la investigación del profesor, por lo que finalmente decidió llamar la atención del recluta de una manera 'discreta'. "Qué rayos?!" Si por discreta es azotar la puerta.

"La gente como tu en verdad me enferma." Dijo el joven con un tono bastante frió. "Pero te daré la oportunidad, deja lo que estabas robando y tal vez, no te haga daño."

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - City in Ruin)_

"No tengo porque temerle a un niño, el que hace las amenazas soy yo." Comentó bastante molesto. "Quítate... o muere." Cabe decir que el joven no se movió o dijo nada. "Tu decisión." El recluta fue con la intención de lastimarlo, pero no se esperaba que el joven detuviera su ataque.

"Como hoy estoy de buenas te daré ocho segundos de ventaja." Comentó el chico mientras observaba su reloj. "Perdón, cuatro, tres." El recluta entendió a donde iba eso, y salio corriendo de ahí.

El recluta, al salir de la habitación, observó al profesor Sycamore, que se le quedó viendo curioso hasta ver la memoria en su mano y el uniforme. "Detente!" Dijo el profesor, intentando detener al recluta, pero fue lastimado al ser derribado en el piso, observando como se alejaba.

"Profesor." Dijo Adam, mientras checaba si el profesor había sido lastimado.

"Déjame, Sophie y Cosette pueden revisarme, ve por el." El joven, al ver la mirada de determinación en el profesor, asintió, y como si de un atleta se tratara, saltó sin tocar la baranda, directo al piso de abajo, dejando al profesor abajo. _'Si que sabe ocultar su preocupación por mi, el niño alegre que conocí sigue dentro de el.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa, a pesar del leve dolor que sentía.

El joven, al caer, observó al recluta, que quedo en shock al ver lo persistente que es el joven, y al ver que bloqueaba su salida, decidió improvisar una. "Buen intento chico." Dijo mientras rompía una ventana y saltaba por ella, huyendo del lugar.

 _(Fin OST)_

 _'Este día no podría ser más largo.'_ Pensó el joven con total sarcasmo, mientras seguía los pasos del recluta, que no estaba bastante lejos. _'Tiene suerte que mi arco esta en la guarida, o que no traiga una de las ballestas.'_ Los pensamientos se llenaban con un toque de malicia, mientras seguía al maldito. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, se acercaba un joven de la edad de Adam, con una playera azul, con una playera por dentro de color blanco, bufanda de color azul claro, guantes cafés, chamarra negra con detalles gris metálico, pantalón gris con negro, botas negras, de cabello azul oscuro grisáceo, ojos azul grisáceos y tez blanca. Pero lo que más destacaba de el era el mega aro en su muñeca izquierda.

"Ha pasado ya casi un año desde que salí." Comentó para si mismo, mientras observaba la ciudad. "Pero tengo una misión que debo completar." El joven solo alzó su mano izquierda hacia su rostro, mientras apretaba su puño de molestia. _'Esto es por Mairin, la niña molesta que se volvería como mi hermanita menor.'_ Así es, el joven era un viejo conocido de Ash como de otra persona. "Acuérdate porque haces esto Alain." Y con esas palabras, el joven se adentró a la ciudad.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado este capitulo, como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y como vieron la OC que introduje fue Jessica, el interés amoroso de nuestro querido amigo y OC principal Adam, y si, ella es un poquito tsundere, pero aprenderan a amarla con el paso del tiempo n.n**

 **Ahora haré algo nuevo, ya que por primera vez, contestare reviews. Muy bien, aquí contesto los que dejaron.**

 **AndrickDa2: Pues esa es la idea, aunque tendrán más participación en algún capitulo en el futuro. Pues la relación que mantienen Ash y Serena, a pesar de haber subido el nivel, no es por lujuria sino por el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Pues lo de Calem fue para darle un descanso a tanto odio en las historias, pero la verdad no encontré manera en que entre en la historia como 'solo amigos', así que la única manera que se me ocurrió fue volverlo un familiar. Pues obvio que si 7u7 y gracias por el comentario. Pues si, para que mantener el secreto por tanto tiempo, asi que decidí develar el secreto desde el principio.**

 **Crimson Striker GunFire: Gracias por el comentario amigo, y aquí esta el siguiente paso de esta historia. Adam no intentara matar a Ash... aun, y si veremos como van a resultar las cosas.**

 **Se despide su amigo DarkSoldier41, sin olvidarles decirle que la agreguen a sus Favoritos, denle follow y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, se aprecian. Nos vemos amigos.**


	3. Una misión y dos corazones

**Muy buenas gente, aquí llego papí :P nah mentira, aquí esta DarkSoldier41 con un nuevo capitulo de la historia que ustedes conocen como El vigilante de Ciudad Lumiose, así es como lo leyeron, llego la actualización.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero iba a un ritmo bien, luego se me empezaron a acumular las cosas, luego fui al partido de México vs Chile donde conocí algunos de mis ídolos, pero aun así logre completar este nuevo capitulo, así que primero léanlo y después me lanzan todas las amenazas.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles a agc1989,** **anonima25, Tatanismo y a kenji tanimoto por poner esta historia entre sus favoritas. Y a agc1989, anonima25, Tatanismo y a kenji tanimoto por seguir a esta historia.**

 **Ahora si, vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una misión en progreso y dos corazones decepcionados

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - City in Ruin)_

En los callejones de la ciudad, se encuentran en medio de una persecución un recluta del Team Flare, que era perseguido por Adam, uno de los asistentes del profesor Sycamore, donde a pesar de que el recluta llevaba una ligera ventaja, solo era cuestión de tiempo en que el joven misterioso lo detuviera.

"Aléjate!" Gritaba el recluta, mientras tiraba unos botes de basura en el camino, en un intento de retrasar más al joven. _'Veamos como superas eso.'_ Pero para la sorpresa del recluta, el joven con destreza saltó sobre los botes como si nada. _'Qué?! Cómo es posible?!'_ Al recluta cada vez le infundía el miedo de lo que era capaz el joven. Y entre más volteaba a verlo, cada vez estaba más cerca. _'No puedo dejar que este mocoso me detenga!'_ Y en una vuelta, entró a un edificio abandonado, donde Adam lo siguió dentro del edificio. "Sabes mocoso, deberías rendirte antes de que te lastime." Comentó el recluta que tomaba una pokebola de su cinturón, mientras veía como Adam lo miraba con su semblante frió.

"Que curioso, me quitaste las palabras de la boca." Respondió el joven a la amenaza, mientras imitaba las acciones del recluta. _'Y como siempre, estos idiotas no serán un desafío.'_ Pensó el castaño, que recordaba sus encuentros anteriores con otros reclutas y el destino que estos sufrían después de enfrentarse.

"Tu funeral chico." Dijo el recluta, mientras liberaba al pokemon de su elección, un Drapion que lo miraba de una manera amenazante, pero el no cambiaba su mirada. "Este edificio se volverá tu tumba."

"Hablas demasiado." Respondió el castaño, mientras sacaba a su pokemon, un Leafeon, pero a diferencia de los demás de su especie, este era un poco más grande que el promedio de su especie. "Encárgate de esto Leafeon." Dijo Adam, que cruzaba sus brazos, mientras su pokemon asentía, sabiendo que no necesitaba las ordenes de su amigo.

 _(Fin del OST)_

"Acabare con tu mascota. Drapion, Veneno X!" El pokemon de tipo veneno lanzo una cruz morada de veneno, que iba en dirección del pokemon tipo planta, que al ver el ataque, corrió en su dirección, sin motivo de esquivar el ataque, y en un movimiento rápido, giró su cuerpo de lado, y la hoja de su cabeza y su cola se tornaron de color verde y tomaron una forma afilada que cortó el ataque como si nada. _'Cómo?! Y sin decir una palabra!'_ Tanto el recluta como su pokemon quedaron impactados al ver lo que paso.

"Leafeon, deja de alardear y acaba ya con esto." El pokemon solo bufó al oírlo, pero asintió, y en ese momento el pokemon saltó hacia atrás, cayendo frente a su entrenador, mientras cargaba una bola de tonos verdosos en su hocico, apuntando a la dirección del pokemon tipo veneno. "Libera la Bola de Energía." El pokemon tipo planta liberó su ataque, que salio disparado con rumbo al Drapion a una velocidad increíble, que con el poco espacio que había en el lugar no tenia lugar para esquivar el ataque recibió de lleno el impacto. El recluta solo esperaba a que se disipara el humo, y cuando paso observó a su pokemon inconsciente en el piso. "Nada mal para ser el diez por ciento de tu poder." El recluta se quedo quieto del miedo al oír sus palabras. El solo era considerado una mísera si ni se inmutaba en usar su poder.

"Debo reportar esto al jefe." Susurró para si mismo, mientras se disponía a huir, pero al sentir el golpe de varias hojas en sus piernas, cayendo en el piso del dolor. "Tu no sabes de lo que somos capaces en el Team Flare." Dijo el recluta, tratando de sonar amenazante.

"Que curioso, tus compañeros decían lo mismo cuando me enfrentaron en ocasiones anteriores." Dijo Adam, mientras se acercaba al recluta. "Y todos compartieron el mismo destino." Comentó el chico, mientras se ponía a la altura del recluta. "Todos murieron." El recluta se puso frió del miedo al oír la revelación del joven que lo enfrentó.

"Qu-quién eres?" Preguntó asustado, mientras el joven solo lo tomaba de su cabeza y lo sujetaba con un brazo.

"Debiste haber oído de mi, aunque no me reconociste porque no llevo mi capucha gris puesta." Al escuchar esas palabras, el recluta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven de un movimiento hábil lo mato rompiéndole el cuello. "Una escoria menos." Dijo mientras regresaba a su fiel pokemon a su pokebola, para después acercarse al recluta y tomar la memoria con todo lo que había robado. _'Nadie se acerca a este edificio desde que anunciaron su demolición que será dentro de dos días, así que no veo necesidad de deshacerme del cuerpo.'_ Y así con esos pensamientos, el joven salio del lugar.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, se encontraba Alain caminando rumbo a su destino en la ciudad, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. _'Esperó que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.'_ Pero en eso su rostro esbozó una sonrisa. _'Pero tratándose de el, estoy seguro que el idiota tiene todo calculado.'_ Era lo que pensaba el joven mientras caminaba, sin siquiera poner atención a su alrededor, causando que choque con una persona. "Oye fíjate!" Le reclamó, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una persona familiar. "En serio? Por qué siempre que nos encontramos chocas conmigo?"

"Tal vez porque estas demasiado cegado por tu ego." Respondió una voz femenina, mientras el peliazul tenia un tic en su ceja derecha, ya que el conocía a una persona que le diría esa clase de cosas. En frente de el estaba una chica de su edad, de cabello pelirrojo rizado que llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos naranjas y tez blanca, que vestía de una blusa de color magenta, pantalón amarillo corto que llegaba entre sus rodillas y sus pies y unos zapatos blancos, con un dije de oro en forma de sol, con una mega piedra en medio del sol. "Vaya manera de tratar a una dama."

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Loss And Regrets)_

"Yo no veo a la dama, creo que la ahuyentaste con tus palabras Breezy." Respondió el entrenador del Charizard con malicia, mientras la chica se ponía roja de la furia.

"Sabes muy bien que odio ese apodo Alain!" Exclamó la chica, mientras parecía que escupiría fuego de su boca.

"Pues no busques pleito conmigo Tess." Dijo el chico, mientras rodeaba a la chica. "Gracias a ti ya voy tarde." Comentó mientras se retiraba. _'Ahora si se va a molestar conmigo.'_ Pensó, mientras sentía que alguien tocaba su hombro. "Qué quieres ahora Tess?"

"A dónde te dirigías?" Preguntó la pelirroja bastante curiosa, ya que conocía a Alain, y sabe que cuando tiene prisa es por asuntos de mucha importancia.

"Por qué te interesa ahora Tess? Hace poco me querías sacar los ojos con tus dedos." Contestó el joven, mientras se alejaba un poco de la joven.

"No tienes que ser demasiado grosero conmigo, sabes." Comentó la chica, mientras se acercaba más a Alain. "Que yo recuerde no eras tan grosero conmigo."

"Eso fue cuando no eras tan hipócrita." Dijo Alain, mientras Tess solo se cruzaba de brazos molesta. "Por qué me aun me sigues? No tienes asuntos que atender?"

"Para tu información hoy no tengo nada que hacer." Cabe decir que el peliazul tenia una gota en la sien al oír las palabras que dijo la pelirroja. "Ademas te vendría bien un poco de compañía." Comentó la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que el joven se había alejado de ella. "Y por qué te vas mientras hablaba?! Eso es muy grosero!" Le reclamó al alcanzarlo.

"Porque no necesito de tu compañía." Esas fueron las palabras del joven mientras se detenía en seco. "Por eso te pido que me dejes seguir. Solo." Cabe decir que los ojos de la joven fueron cubiertos por su cabello, cosa que notó el joven. "Tess?"

"Bien, si no quieres que este a tu lado, bien. Me iré." Dijo la pelirroja, que estaba al borde de las lagrimas. "Cada día te vuelves más como Adam." Alain solo se quedo observando a Tess bastante sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que le había dicho eso ella. "Vete y déjame, es algo que parece ser algo común de ti." Y así se retiró del lugar, bastante dolida. _'Qué nos pasó a nosotros Alain?'_ Cabe decir que el peliazul estaba con los mismos pensamientos, y si se preguntan que pasó entre ellos, lo contestare después.

 _(Fin del OST)_

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad, se encontraban corriendo Ash y compañía, ya que al final se decidieron por seguir al miembro del Team Flare, aun si Adam se negaba. Iban con demasiada prisa, bueno Ash y las chicas, ya que Clemont se encontraba atrás como siempre, pero para su sorpresa iba bastante cerca de los demás.

"Dónde se habrán metido?" Cuestionaba el azabache, mientras buscaba a los que estaban en persecución. "No pueden haber ido tan lejos."

"Deben estar cerca." Respondió la pelimiel, que iba bastante cerca de Ash.

"Bonnie aun sigue confundida. A quién se supone que buscamos?" Preguntó confundida la niña. Y justo cuando iban a explicarle la situación, otra vez, los tres ven una silueta con una bata blanca caminando tranquilo. "Es el a quién buscabas ayudar?" Mientras hablaban, Clemont ya había llegado con ellos. "Hermano, eres demasiado lento."

"Ahora no Bonnie." Dijo entre jadeos el inventor, que después de recuperar su aliento, observó al joven con la bata que pasaba frente a ellos. "Es el a quien seguían?" Recibió un asentimiento por parte de Ash, que se acercaba un poco al joven.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - I Don't Blame You)_

"Adam?" El castaño volteo a verlo, pero al ver quien le hablo, siguió caminando, ignorando al grupo. "Oye, espera!" Habló el azabache, mientras el grupo seguía al asistente. "Vimos lo que paso con el recluta del Team Flare." El joven asistente solo se detuvo. "Veníamos a ayudarte."

"No necesito ayuda de nadie." Fue la simple respuesta. "Ustedes solo serian un estorbo, ademas yo pude con el solo." Al decir eso, les mostró la memoria que había usado el recluta, aunque a Ash y a los demás no les gustaba su actitud con ellos.

"Y dónde esta el recluta?" Preguntó la pelimiel, uniéndose a la conversación.

"Escapó cuando lo vencí." Respondió el joven, ocultando la verdad. _'Y si siguen con sus preguntas, ustedes se irán al mismo lugar.'_ "Ahora déjenme en paz, que no necesito rendirle cuentas a ninguno de ustedes."

"Oye no seas grosero con mis amigos!" Reclamó la más pequeña, molesta por la actitud. "Discúlpate por ser un grosero!" El joven, solo se le acerco a la niña y se agacho a su altura, dejando que ella vea sus ojos, cosa que le causo temor a la niña al ver sus ojos con esa mirada fría tan cerca.

"Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer mocosa." Dijo el castaño con su tono de siempre, causando que la pequeña temblara de miedo al escucharlo.

"Oye no le hables así!" Le reclamó Serena al asistente, que no dejaba de ver a la pequeña. "Ella solo es una niña que quiere a sus amigos."

"Pues que piense bien lo que va a decir." Comentó el castaño, bastante molesto porque no lo dejan en paz, mientras se levantaba. "Ahora, déjenme en paz si no quieren problemas." Al terminar de hablar, se retiró con rumbo al laboratorio. Al alejarse de ella, Bonnie cayó en el piso por el miedo al borde de derramar las lagrimas, mientras los demás solo observaban por donde se había ido el castaño.

 _(Fin del OST)_

 _'Cuál es su problema con la gente?'_ Eran los pensamientos de los tres mayores del grupo, para después levantar a la más pequeña.

* * *

Después del incidente y el encuentro no deseado, Adam había regresado la información robada al profesor, que ni se inmutaba en preguntar lo que tuvo que hacer Adam para recuperarla, ya que el conocía de lo que es capaz de hacer el joven en cuestión a la hora de enfrentar esta clase de situaciones, todo sin sudar una gota de sudor. Después de devolver el material robado, el profesor recompensó a Adam, aun cuando este se negaba, dándole el resto del día, el cual aceptó resignado, aunque en parte le agradecía, ya que podría trabajar antes en su segunda labor, todo yendo a su favor.

 _'Debo avisarle que llegaré pronto.'_ Pensaba Adam, mientras caminaba tranquilo por las calles, tomó su holomisor donde escribió un mensaje a la persona con la que iba a contactarse. _'Muy bien, espero y llegue a tiempo.'_ En eso, al voltear a ver al camino, notó una figura acercarse desde lejos hacia el, acercándose a una velocidad normal, que entre más se acerca más se le hace familiar. "Jess." susurró, mientras se quedaba inmóvil.

 _(The Flash Soundtrack: Season 1 - Best Friends Since Childhood)_

"Adam!" Decía la voz de la figura, que era una voz femenina, que al acercarse, resulta ser la chica que conocieron cierta pareja. "Adam, que bueno que te encuentro!" Exclamaba felizmente, cuando de pronto se tropezó, cayendo de cara en el piso. Al castaño se le formó una gota de sudor en la sien al ver lo que paso. Hay veces en las que se pregunta como su amiga aun se mantiene de pie, por lo que se fue acercando a la chica. Jessica, al levantar su rostro, observaba como Adam solo le ofrecía su mano, causando un levo rubor en sus mejillas. "Uhm, ehm, gracias Adam." Agradeció tímidamente la chica de cabello caramelizo.

"No se como le haces para mantenerte de pie con tus dos pies izquierdos Jess." Comentó el chico, mientras levantaba a la joven, que solo hizo un puchero en su rostro al oír las palabras del castaño. "En fin, qué necesitas?"

 _'Directo como siempre.'_ Pensó la joven, mientras observaba a su amigo. "Uhm, pues, veras... yo estuve, e hice." Decía nerviosamente la joven de ojos verdes, no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de el. "Hice esto para ti!" Exclamó finalmente la joven, mientras le mostraba un pastelillo que horneo al sacarlo de su canasta. El joven, al ver lo que hizo la chica, tomo el pastel y lo miró con curiosidad, observándolo con detalle. _'Y si no le gusta lo que hice para el? Abre quedado como una tonta frente a el!'_ Pensaba con temor la joven con los ojos cerrados, esperando una respuesta.

"Manzana con nueces." Fue lo único que dijo el joven, haciendo que la chica de los ojos verdes abra bien sus ojos, observando como el joven había probado un poco de la dulce delicia que horneo para ella. "Esta delicioso." La joven solo sonrió dulcemente, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo. "Gracias por esto Jess." Agradeció el castaño, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara más, que parecía que iba a caer desmayada. Aun así, se sorprendía que el joven de vez en cuando decía algo positivo, aun cuando su rostro no mostraba otra emoción. "Si me permites, debo irme." Dijo el joven, empezando a retirarse del lugar.

"Espera! Te acompaño! No tengo nada que hacer." Exclamó la chica, mientras lo seguía, aunque en realidad solo buscaba una excusa para seguir a su lado.

"Como tu prefieras." Respondió el chico, tratando de mantener su semblante, aunque por dentro en verdad se alegraba de estar junto a ella, a pesar de que no quería demostrarlo, en verdad no necesitaba alguna distracción. _'Espero y ya haya llegado al punto de reunión.'_ Para el, era más importante su misión. "Te parece bien si te acompaño hasta tu casa?" Sugirió el joven, haciendo que el rostro de la joven se pusiera rojo como semáforo.

 _(Fin del OST)_

 _'Sera que hoy es el día que esperaba!'_ Pensaba la joven, mientras dejaba volar su imaginación a todas las situaciones con el joven en cuestión. "Cl-claro! No-no hay problema!"

"Es que necesito llegar temprano a mi casa para un asunto pendiente." Y como si de un balde de agua se tratara, la chica de ojos verdes regreso a la cruel realidad que tiene hasta ahora. _'Lamento si te duele, pero lo que debo hacer es más importante ahora Jess.'_

"Entiendo." Susurró decepcionada la joven, debido a que la situación se repite de nuevo. _'Por qué Adam? Por qué?'_ Pensó triste la joven, mientras el resto del recorrido fue silencioso, ya que ninguno sabia que decir para mejorar las cosas, para la decepción de ambos, ninguno pudo disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Adam dejo a Jessica en su casa, el joven se había reprimido mentalmente por haber decepcionado a su amiga al final, aun después de haberle dado una alegría al probar su postre que ella había hecho especialmente para el, pero cuando se trata de la ciudad, pone primero las necesidades de la mayoría ante las de el, aun cuando eso signifique lastimar a quienes lo rodean.

Dejo la delicia que le preparo su amiga en el refrigerador para terminarla en otro momento, mientras se dispuso a alimentar a sus pokemon afuera, y conociéndolos, se ponen impacientes cuando se trata de dos cosas, la comida y las misiones, ya que a pesar de querer darles un trato equitativo, debe seleccionar al equipo indicado en caso de que alguna misión requiera de sus habilidades. Todos entendían, pero a la vez quieren ver algo de acción. Después de darles su alimento, se fue a preparar para sus labores nocturnas.

El joven castaño llegó a la guarida subterránea, mientras dejaba sus pokebolas en una mesa, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, y justo cuando iba a empezar a vestirse con su traje, escuchó un sonido.

"Uh?" Volteo al lugar de donde provenía, solo para ver las sombras que reflejaba la luz. Le extrañó un poco lo que pasaba, e iba a vestirse cuando escuchó un paso. "Sabia que estabas aquí, solo te seguía el juego." En eso sale una figura que vestía de negro en su totalidad. "No dirás nada?" La figura solo sacó una espada de su espalda. "Como quieras." En un movimiento rápido, el castaño tomo uno de los bastones y una ballesta, entrando en posición de combate. Ambos chocaban sus armas en un duelo bastante parejo, aun cuando el joven no disparaba ninguna flecha de la ballesta, sabía mantenerse a su nivel, en un intento, el joven intentó darle un golpe, solo para ser bloqueados por la figura de negro, y en un momento ambos se quedaron estáticos, apuntándose con su arma de combate. "Nada mal, se ve que aun sigues a tu nivel Alain." La figura se quitó la mascara que cubría su rostro, revelando al joven de cabellera oscura. "Y yo pensaba que no estarías a mi nivel."

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - The Scientist)_

"Te has vuelto lento viejo amigo." Comentó de manera burlona el entrenador de cabellera oscura.

"En serio?" Preguntó con sarcasmo, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza que vea su otro brazo, que tiene su ballesta apuntando a su entrepierna.

"Maldición." Y así, ambos retiraron sus armas, mientras se observaban fijamente. "Y veo que sigues igual."

"Como sea, conseguiste lo que buscaba?" Preguntó el castaño al entrenador del Charizard, que solo asentía mientras sacaba una memoria USB.

"Es lo que pude conseguir, pero esta encriptado con un programa más o menos complejo." Comentaba Alain, mientras le entregaba la memoria. "No había visto un encriptado como ese, pero no supera el que usas tu. Lograras deshacerte del encriptado en menos de una hora."

"A qué quieres llegar con eso?" Preguntaba Adam, algo molesto por lo que había escuchado.

"Tranquilo, lo que quiero decir es que tiene un sistema complejo, tarde al menos dos horas en conseguir el archivo sin ser descubierto." Explicaba el joven de cabellera oscura. "Pero con una computadora con un sistema superior al que tienen ellos, puedo desencriptarlo en menos de diez minutos como máximo." El castaño se quedo pensando por un tiempo, y al final asintió, haciendo que Alain sonriera. "Bien, no te decepcionare amigo." Dijo, mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda a Adam, que solo suspiró por las ocurrencias de su viejo amigo.

"Cómo podrías decepcionarme tu?" Cuestionaba el vigilante, con todo el sarcasmo posible en sus palabras.

"En serio? Es lo mejor que tienes para el mejor hacker que conoces?" Cuestionaba Alain con un semblante serio, aunque ocultaba bastante bien su sonrisa burlona. Adam solo bufó por sus ocurrencias. "Por cierto, no tienes algo que hacer?" Le preguntó / indicó, mientras le hacia un gesto con su cabeza a su traje.

 _(Fin del OST)_

"En eso estaba... hasta que decidiste salir con tus ocurrencias." Respondió el joven, mientras tomaba su traje para prepararse para su labor. "Aunque necesitare algo de asistencia para esta." Alain solo volteo curioso al escuchar eso. "Necesitare de tu apoyo desde aquí." Alain solo asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

"Claro, no hay problema, puedes contar conmigo." Fue lo que respondió, mientras observaba a su amigo. _'Como en los viejos tiempos.'_

* * *

"Que buena idea fue esto." Comentaba Ash, que se encontraba caminando por las calles nocturnas de Lumiose de noche, abrazado de cierta pelimiel que le robó el corazón. "Caminar en la noche, bajo las luces y las estrellas, solos tu, yo, sin Clemont ni Bonnie." Decía el azabache, tratando de sonar lo más meloso posible, haciendo sonreír a su amada.

"Aunque los quiero a ambos, solo una persona tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón." Dijo Serena, mientras ponía su mano en su corazón, haciendo sonrojar al azabache con sus tiernas palabras. La chica solo sonreía mientras se aferraba más a Ash, causando que su sonrojo aumentara. "Aunque quisiera que esto fuera un poco más romántico."

"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó curioso el azabache, mientras volteaba a ver a Serena.

"Me refiero a una cena bajo las estrellas, con velas, ya sabes." Respondió la chica, volteando a otro lado totalmente apenada, mientras su mejillas se tornaban rosas. "Suena tonto verdad?"

"Claro que no." Respondió el azabache, mientras tomaba el mentón de Serena, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos. "No es tonto tener una fantasía que se puede cumplir." El solo sonreía mientras se perdía en sus ojos. "Qué te parece si mañana en la noche salimos tu y yo, y tenemos esa cita romántica de la que tanto hablas? Tu puedes usar un vestido que resalte tu belleza, y yo usaría ropa elegante para impresionarte. Qué opinas?" Al escuchar eso, a Serena le brillaban los ojos.

"Claro que si!" Exclamó feliz la pelimiel, mientras abrazaba a Ash, a lo que este correspondió, y al momento de separarse un poco, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso. "Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado." Comentó al momento de separar sus labios.

"Lo se, no me canso de escucharlo." Respondió con un ligero toque de burla, haciendo reír a Serena. "Ven." Dijo el azabache, mientras abrazaba a la joven. "Vamos a busca un lugar para pasarla bien los dos." Sugirió el chico.

"No querrás decir los cuatro?" Comentó la chica, mientras hacia un gesto con su cabeza hacia atrás, señalando al Pikachu de Ash y la Sylveon de Serena, que se encontraban caminando bastante felices con la compañía del otro por obvias razones. "Es obvio que esos dos se gustan, aunque me pregunto si uno se le va a confesar al otro." Dijo la pelimiel, mientras ponía una mirada pensativa, que hacia reír a su acompañante. "Por qué ríes?"

"Hay veces que no sabes lo hermosa que te ves a mis ojos." Explico Ash, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, mientras el alzó su rostro para volver a besarla. "Seguimos?" Preguntó al separarse de ella, ofreciéndole su brazo como un caballero.

"Claro." Fue lo único que dijo la joven, aferrándose al brazo del azabache, a la vez que entrelazaban sus manos. _'No me arrepiento de nada.'_ Fueron los pensamientos de la joven, mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. _'Nada podría salir mal esta noche.'_ Y como si el destino sincronizaba con los pensamientos de la joven, de repente se escuchó una explosión, y Ash por instinto abrazó a la joven, intentando protegerla, al saber que la explosión fue cerca de donde estaban. "Qué es lo que pasa?!" Exclamó asustada la joven, mientras se aferraba a su novio buscando protección.

"No se." Fue la respuesta que le dio el azabache, que solo alzó su cabeza, para observar en el techo de donde ocurrió la explosión a una silueta que se ubicaba en el agujero de donde salia el humo. Cuando se disipó un poco del humo, pudo notar que la silueta tenia algo en su mano, y cuando observó bien que era, quedo sorprendido. _'Un arco! Quiere decir que-! Es real!'_ Al ver el objeto, supo de quien se trataba, y más cuando vio a una silueta con ropa gris.

* * *

"Muy bien Alain, dime que es lo que tenemos ahora." Habló Adam por el micrófono con su compañero, que se encontraba dándole asistencia desde la guarida a la vez que se encontraba descifrando el encriptado del archivo que consiguió, mientras el castaño se encontraba en sus labores nocturnas. "Debes saber que ya estoy cerca, así que tengo prisa."

 _"Discúlpame por no estar ayudando aquí mientras desencripto lo que me pides."_ Fue la respuesta que le dio Alain, con todo el sarcasmo posible. _"Muy bien, lo que tengo aquí es que la empresa de tu blanco tiene nexos con el tráfico de drogas ilegales para aumentar el rendimiento de los pokemon pero al daño de la salud de los pobres."_ Explicó, haciendo una pausa para que Adam captara la información. _"Cuenta con una gran seguridad y no hablo de número, sino de entrenamiento tipo militar, ademas de una caja fuerte en su oficina donde sospecho que esta lo que estas buscando."_

Adam presionó con su dedo el auricular en su oído para comunicarse. "Entiendo la situación, por suerte no iré solo." Dijo mientras observaba las pokebolas en su cinturón. "Estaré bien si tanto te preocupas."

 _"Ni que fuera para tanto, te conozco bien."_ Fue lo que comentó Alain con un ligero toque de humor. _"Sabes que pude ayudarte allá, no por algo tu me ayudaste a perfeccionar mis habilidades."_

"Lo se, pero por ahora te requería ahí, sera para en otra ocasión." Respondió el arquero, conociendo de primera mano las habilidades de su compañero.

 _"Entiendo."_ Respondió Alain, dejando un silencio en la comunicación, hasta que hubo un sonido en la computadora del lado de Alain. _"Prepárate que hay movimiento en el edificio."_

"Enterado." En eso Adam agarró dos de sus pokebolas, sacando a un Greninja y a un Lucario. "Prepárense chicos, hay trabajo que hacer." Los dos pokemon asintieron, sabiendo que su entrenador requiere de su ayuda. "Vamos a infiltrarnos, por eso sera requerido que vayan en sigilo, confió en ustedes para esto." Al decir eso, sacó una flecha y apuntó hacia arriba, disparándola, clavándose en el techo con una cuerda, a lo cual el joven apretó un botón de su arco, lo que hizo que se activara el motor interno que hizo que subiera, mientras sus pokemon subían con habilidades propias, saltos en el caso de Lucario mientras Greninja con su velocidad parecía que caminaba por las paredes. Al llegar al tejado, los tres se ocultaron en las sombras. "Quietos." En eso, Adam empezó a mover con su dedo el auricular, buscando la frecuencia de radio de los guardias de seguridad, hasta que consiguió su objetivo. "Muy bien, veamos de que hablan."

 _"Muy bien, el auto llegara por el jefe en unos diez minutos."_ Hablaba uno de los guardias por el radio. _"Estén atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común."_

 _"Enterado."_ Respondieron otros guardias.

 _'No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa que se llevaran.'_ Pensó el joven vigilante al oír esas palabras, mientras se movía entre las sombras seguido por sus pokemon. "Greninja, quiero que te encargues de las cámaras del piso lo más sigiloso posible." Ordenó el vigilante, cosa que acató el inicial de tipo agua y siniestro mientras se movía entre las sombras. Esperó por unos minutos, hasta que escuchó por el radio el resultado de las acciones de su pokemon.

 _"Tenemos un problema."_ Dijo un guardia, que esta seguro que es el que esta a cargo de las cámaras. _"Las cámaras están fallando."_

 _"Cuáles?"_ Preguntó otro guardia, que se escuchaba confundido.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Vigilante Justice)_

 _"Todas las del quinto piso."_ Fue la respuesta. _"Alguien que revise si hay algún problema en las cámaras."_

 _'Nuestra señal.'_ Adam solo se puso de pie. "Vamos Lucario." El pokemon de tipo pelea asintió, y empezó a seguir al joven vigilante, que entraron en el edificio. Al entrar vieron a Greninja con varias cámaras en sus manos. "Nada mal, ahora prepárense." Ambos asintieron, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, hasta que vieron a un guardia. "Este es mio." Al decir eso, Adam agarró una flecha y apuntó al guardia y le disparó, derribándolo.

 _"Qué fue eso?!"_ Fue lo que dijo uno al oír el golpe que ocasiono la caída del cuerpo del guardia.

"Iré a investigar." Fue lo que escuchó Adam al otro lado del pasillo, y en eso el guardia estaba frente a el. "Esta aquí!" Advirtió el guardia a sus compañeros.

 _"Quién esta-? Oh no."_ Fue lo que se escucho en la radio. _"Todos vayan al quinto piso de inmediato y aseguren al jefe! El vigilante esta aquí, vayan de inmediato y elimínenlo si lo encuentran."_

"Inténtenlo." Dijo Adam por el micrófono, sorprendiendo a todos los guardias.

 _"Prepárense para cambiar la frecuencia."_ Fue lo último que pudo oír Adam por el radio, sabiendo que cambiarían la frecuencia.

"Ah si, casi me olvidaba de ti." Dijo el chico de la capucha gris, mientras disparaba otra flecha al guardia que apareció, mientras acomodaba la frecuencia del auricular a la frecuencia que el utiliza normalmente. "Ya volví Alain."

 _(Fin del OST)_

 _"Si, escuche todo lo que paso, olvídate del factor sorpresa y dispara a quien se te cruce de enfrente."_ Fue lo que escuchó Adam, sabiendo que su viejo amigo estaba siendo sarcástico. _"Por cierto el objetivo se encuentra en el piso superior al tuyo, a unas tres puertas de ti."_

"Enterado." Respondió el castaño, mientras observan como un grupo de guardias se acercan a ellos. "Encárguense ustedes de ellos." Sus pokemon asintieron, mientras caminaban frente a el, mientras cargaban sus respectivos ataques, disparando dos **_Esferas de Aura_** y dos **_Shuriken de Agua_** en la dirección de los guardias, causando una ligera explosión que los acabo noqueando. "Nada mal, ahora dame instrucciones Alain, dime que tienes algo planeado."

 _"Dame un momento, que no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez."_ Adam asintió, sabiendo lo ocupado que estaba su amigo en el otro lado de la linea. _"Según los planos que sacaste, la oficina se encuentra debajo de un cuarto de mantenimiento, aunque la caja fuerte que buscamos esta pegada a la pared."_

"Un problema a la vez Alain, primero conseguiré a Frederic Hunt y yo mismo le sacare la información necesaria." Respondió el vigilante, conociendo la situación. "Aunque creo que se lo que planeabas."

 _"Y qué seria? Ilumíname."_ Adam rodó los ojos, ya que sabia porque Alain hacia eso, y sabia que lo conseguiría, por lo que decidió ignorarlo, por lo que siguió con el plan.

* * *

"Tranquilícese señor Hunt, acabaremos con el antes de que llegue aquí." Dijo un guardia a un hombre, que se veía de piel blanca con arrugas en su cara, pelo rojo, ojos verdes, vistiendo de traje, mientras bebía de un vaso lo que parece ser whisky. A parte de ambos, se encontraban al menos otros cinco guardias adentro, todos armados.

"Eso solo si el no acaba con ustedes primero." Fue la respuesta del hombre, que se da a entender que es Frederic Hunt. "Si el llega aquí, todo estará arruinado." En eso se le quedo viendo al guardia. "Ve afuera con los demás, y esperen a que llegue ese bastardo, no necesito que todos ustedes me sofoquen aquí." El guardia asintió y salio de la oficina. "Y espero que ustedes estén listos, que sabemos que el maldito esta buscando problemas, y los tendrá si cruza esa puerta." Paso un silencio después de eso, hasta que de pronto hubo una explosión en el piso, dejando un agujero en medio de la oficina. "Qué demonios?!" Gritó sorprendido, al ver lo que paso, cuando del agujero una flecha se clavó en el techo, con una soga que subió lo que más esperaba evitar en ese momento. "No, no, no."

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 1 - Vigilante Justice)_

"Frederic Hunt, le has fallado a esta ciudad." Dijo el vigilante al momento de caer en el piso de la oficina, en frente de su objetivo. "Y es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes."

"Acaben con el!" Ordenó Frederic, mientras los guardias disparaban en la dirección del vigilante, que esquivaba con facilidad los disparos. "Idiotas! El maldito los acaba de burlar, esta aquí!" Gritó el hombre, llamando a los demás, para que acaben con su amenaza. _'Si el encuentra la información, estoy arruinado.'_

"Lucario, Greninja, encárguense de los guardias al otro lado de la puerta. Yo me encargo de los que están adentro y los que logren pasarlos." Los dos pokemon saltaron del agujero y a una velocidad sorprendente salieron por la puerta, llamando la atención de los guardias, comenzando su ataque. Mientras eso pasaba afuera, Adam se encontraba disparando flechas a los guardias que lo atacaban, acabando con dos, mientras esquivo a uno con agilidad y lo tomo por la espalda, rompiéndole el cuello en un instante, dejando en shock a los otros dos, que al reaccionar, volvieron a abrir fuego, haciendo que el se refugie detrás de un mueble, mientras otros dos guardias lograron entrar, y empezaron a disparar hacia donde disparaban sus demás compañeros.

En un momento dejaron de disparar, cosa que aprovecho Adam para disparar dos flechas en el piso, que después de unos segundos explotaron, dándole la apertura que esperaba para salir, atacando a dos de ellos a la vez, noqueandolos al golpear los cráneos de ambos, y en un rápido movimiento tomó la ballesta que tenia por su lado derecho, y les disparó a los otros dos guardias, dándoles en los hombros a ambos y derribandolos. Al acabar con los guardias, se acercó a Frederic, quien se encontraba refugiándose en una esquina, aterrado por lo que pasa, y más cuando el vigilante lo levantó y lo derribó sobre su escritorio, causándole dolor al empresario.

"Muy bien, me canse de sus juegos Frederic, así que seré directo." Al decir eso, el vigilante lo tomo del brazo a Frederic, y empezó a aplicarle presión. "Dame la combinación de tu caja fuerte, o iré rompiendo tus huesos, uno por uno." Al no escuchar ninguna palabra, sabia a donde iría. "Bien, tu lo pediste." Y así, Adam le rompió la muñeca derecha, causándole dolor al empresario. "No lo repetiré otra vez, dame la combinación!"

"Esta bien! Esta bien! La combinación es 3808! Por favor! No más!" Suplicaba el empresario, que al decir eso, el vigilante lo levantó y le dio un golpe en su cara, dejándolo inconsciente. El vigilante se acercó a la caja fuerte y puso la combinación que le dio Frederic, que al momento de poner el último número, se abrió la caja.

 _(Fin del OST)_

El vigilante movió la compuerta de la caja, para ver que dentro de la caja se encontraban un par de folders, pero lo que llamó su atención fue una memoria USB. _'Si esta aquí, debe de ser de mucha importancia, puede que sea lo que buscaba.'_ Fue lo que pensaba al momento de tomar la memoria, mientras observaba los folders, viendo el contenido que tienen, para ver que son algunos 'contratos' por cumplir. _'Así que estos son tus clientes, eh?'_ sabia que no podía llevarle eso a la policía, así que decidió ser astuto y los dejó en el escritorio. "Alain, ya tengo lo que necesitaba, me ire dentro de poco." Al acabar de darle su mensaje a su compañero, ve a sus pokemon entrar rápidamente a la oficina, y al observar que los perseguía, se sorprendió al ver a un Houndoom perseguirlos, y apuntar hacia donde estaba. _'Mierda!'_ Se cubrió bajo el escritorio al ver como un ataque de **_Llamarada_** se acercaba a su dirección, generando una explosión detrás de el, que después de eso su Greninja lo golpeo con una **_Shuriken de Agua_** , acabando con el Houndoom, pero el daño quedo hecho. Adam y sus pokemon observaron como un ataque del Houndoom hizo un agujero de un tamaño sorprendente. _'Deben de haber usado las drogas con sus pokemon para que Greninja y Lucario tuvieran que venir acá.'_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el agujero. "Vámonos." Al decir eso, tanto entrenador como pokemon se retiraron del lugar, antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

* * *

 **Y eso seria todo por este cap, si les gusto no se olviden agregarla a Favoritos y el Follow, y tampoco olviden dejar su opinión en los reviews aquí abajo.**

 **Ahora ustedes se preguntaran 'No dijiste que Tess y Alain serian pareja? Por qué los haces discutir?' No se si lo dijeron con esas palabras, pero antes de que dejen eso en los reviews (para quienes lo piensen hacer) quiero decirles que para la relación de Tess y Alain me basé un poco en la relación que tienen Gold y Crystal de los Dex Holders, no se soportan pero no pueden vivir sin el otro. Conforme pasen los capítulos su relación irá mejorando.**

 **Ahora contestare los reviews.**

 **albe20: Pues ahora lo sabes amigo, espero que disfrutes de esta historia, y si hay que variar un poco, y tienes toda la razón, casi no hay historias de superheroes, por lo general tienen que ver más con animes que algunos de nosotros desconocemos.**

 **Y esto fue todo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, donde se presentara a la última OC Marie. Soy DarkSoldier41 y me despido.**


	4. Los aliados del vigilante

**Que tal gente? Aquí DarkSoldier41, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia conocida como 'El vigilante de Ciudad Lumiose', y no, no había descuidado (tanto) o descontinuado esta historia como muchos deben de haber especulado, esta historia sigue más viva que nunca.**

 **Ahora también agregó a la lista de la tardanza que el Amour es cannon! Hasta que se** **cumplió! Ya estaba a punto de arrancarme los ojos sino había una señal, y que señal nos dieron y digan lo que quieran los haters, para mi ese beso si fue en los labios, la cara de los demás personajes lo decían todo, por mi su odio esta enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.**

 **Antes de seguir, agradezco a Natsu Tanimoto Uchiha por agregar esta historia a Favoritos, así como a Natsu Tanomoto Uchiha y Spero Tenebris por seguir esta historia.**

 **Ahora si, ya no los hago esperar, aqui tienen su capítulo deseado.**

 **Nota: Pokemon le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, no a mi.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Los aliados del vigilante y sus recuerdos

Después de una media hora desde el ataque del vigilante, donde también se realizó el arresto del empresario Frederic Hunt, responsable principal por el tráfico de drogas ilegales para los Pokemon. Actualmente la policía se encontraba buscando más evidencia, mientras afuera del edificio el joven detective Xavier se encontraba tomando el testimonio de algunos testigos, entre ellos su prima Serena y Ash.

"Muy bien, se que creen que eso no será de ayuda, pero todo, hasta la más mínima parte, es de ayuda." Explicó Calem, mientras cerraba su libreta de notas. "Por el otro lado me alegra que estés bien prima." Comentó aliviado, que al ver a su prima cerca de la escena del crimen, se preocupó que algo le haya pasado. "Gracias por protegerla Ash."

"No hay de que, por ella daría hasta mi vida por mantenerla a salvo." La pelimiel se ruborizó al ver la determinación y convicción que daría Ash por protegerla.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - Building a Team)_

"Solo les voy a decir que no quiero que se involucren en esto." Les indicó el detective, observando con una mirada seria a Serena y a Ash. "El tipo es bastante peligroso, ya saben que si lo ven deben de alejarse lo más lejos posible de el." Serena asintió sin dudarlo, pero era Ash el que estaba en conflicto dentro de sus pensamientos. Por un lado el quería alejarse para mantener a salvo a Serena, pero por el otro su instinto le decía que siguiera el caso y que buscara al vigilante. Asi que finalmente decidió razonar y le dio al primo de su novia una respuesta.

"No habrá problema Calem." _'Pero si el contacto es inevitable, yo mismo lo detendré.'_ El oriundo de Kanto se volvió un maestro del engaño al mentirle, no solo a su novia, a Calem, el primo de Serena y miembro de la **policía** de la ciudad. _'Solo espero que esto no traiga repercusiones.'_ En eso volteo a ver a su novia y le dedicó una sonrisa. _'Pero por ella lo valen todas.'_

"Eso seria todo chicos, ya pueden irse." Indicó el joven detective, para irse a hablar con otros oficiales que estaban por el área.

"Vaya, nunca había visto a Calie trabajar, se ve que es bueno." La pelimiel solo sonrió nerviosamente al ver la mirada de odio de su primo, que no quería observar a sus colegas que se burlaban por el apodo que escucharon del detective. "Perdón primo, por favor no me arrestes." Ash no sabia si su novia lo decía en tono de broma o era en serio, aunque decidió ignorarlo, mientras este y los demás policías solo tenían una gota de sudor en la sien.

 _(Fin OST)_

"Creo que deberíamos irnos Serena." Sugirió el azabache, al ver las ojeras en los ojos de su novia... ademas que evitaría otro pleito entre los primos. "De por si ya es muy tarde."

"Esta bien." Respondió la pelimiel, mientras soltaba un leve bostezo que le pareció tierno al azabache. "Pero solo dormir, ni se te ocurra otra cosa señor Ketchum. Te conozco muy bien."

"Ya se, yo también solo quiero dormir Serena." Dijo el azabache mientras reía de manera nerviosa, para acercarse levemente al oído de su novia. "Dormir en tus brazos."

"Buen intento, pero no habrá nada esta noche vaquero." Dijo Serena, sabiendo que cuando su novio entra en acción toma más de una vez para calmarlo. "Hoy solo quiero dormir."

"Lo que sea por ti mi reina, lo que sea por ti, aunque valía la pena el intento." Dijo el azabache, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su chica, con rumbo a descansar, debido a que como siempre un nuevo día les espera, pero el siguiente día seria uno muy difícil. _'Pero ahora se que debo mantener los ojos abiertos al saber que hay alguien peligroso por la noche.'_ Al parecer el azabache empezaba a entender la perspectiva del primo de su amada, solo viendo un lado de la moneda. _'Debo mantener mis ojos bastante abiertos ahora en caso de que aparezca de nuevo.'_ El azabache se mantendría alerta, aunque sea a espaldas de su novia y de la policía.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí, se encontraba un hombre que superaba los treinta años cerca de los cuarenta, de cabello negro, ojos color ámbar, con una chamarra café, camisa gris, pantalones y zapatos negros, y un cinturón donde se veía una pistola y su placa de la policía. El hombre sacaba un paquete de cigarros de su mano al ver personas pasar, pero al ver que ya pasaron solo los guardo. "Ya puedes salir."

"Detective Quentin, ese es un mal hábito." Dijo una voz detrás de el, siendo la voz de aquel vigilante que debían arrestar, pero el se encontraba ayudándolo.

"Hace tiempo lo deje, pero si no quiero levantar sospechas de que tengo reuniones contigo, debo tener alguna excusa." Respondió el hombre. "Ahora quiero saber que fue todo ese caos en el edificio de Hunt." El vigilante le extendió su mano y le entregó la memoria. "Qué es esto?"

"Ahí esta todo lo que necesita para mantener a Hunt encarcelado, logre desencriptarlo hace poco, así que no tendrá problema en revisarlo." El vigilante empezó a retirarse.

"Espera." El vigilante se detuvo un momento para oír lo que le debería decir. "Deberías estar más alerta, con esa maniobra de hace poco habrá más policías en las noches."

"Yo se lo que hago." El vigilante solo disparó una flecha con una soga, que con el mecanismo se fue hacia el techo, dejando solo al detective, que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al vigilante en su vida. En ese momento recordó como empezó su relación de trabajo con el vigilante.

 _Flashback (6 Meses Atrás):_

En un complejo de departamentos, el detective Quentin se encontraba en su departamento sentado en un sofá, claramente estresado. Hace poco se enteró que habían secuestrado a sus dos hijas por un traficante de trata de blancas. El detective contemplaba el paquete de cigarros en su mano, estaba pensando la idea de fumar una vez más. En eso toma un cigarro y estaba a punto de encenderlo.

"Eso es malo para su salud detective." Dijo una voz desde la ventana, haciendo que reaccionara y tomara su arma, apuntando al vigilante en su ventana. "Tranquilícese detective."

"Qué demonios haces en mi casa? No ves que ya tengo suficientes problemas?!" Exclamó furioso, con su arma en alto.

"Baje el arma detective, no esta pensando claramente." El encapuchado dijo, tratando de que el detective entre en razón. Después de unos minutos, finalmente bajó el arma. "Le aseguro que sus hijas regresarán a casa con usted." El vigilante salio por la ventana a las escaleras de emergencia, y estaba a punto de hacer su retirada cuando el detective se acercó a el.

"Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra? Simplemente eres un asesino, no tengo porque creer en tu palabra." Refutó el detective, bastante molesto el detective, que estaba considerando volver a agarrar su arma. "Es más, debería de arrestarte ahora."

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - Love Is the Most Powerful Emotion)_

"Eso es cierto detective, pero no lo hará porque no puede confiar en la policía sabiendo que hay agentes corruptos y su mayor responsabilidad no es la de ser policía, sino la de ser padre." El detective apretaba sus puños al sentirse impotente, sabiendo que el vigilante tenia razón. "Solo debo demostrárselo al atrapar a esos malnacidos." El vigilante se dispuso a salir por la ventana, y justo estaba a punto de irse a través con una de sus características flechas. En eso el detective se acercó al vigilante antes de que este se retirara.

"Por qué viniste aquí? Pude haberte arrestado si quisiera." Dijo el detective, queriendo salir de la duda.

"Ambos sabemos que la policía es corrupta, de todos los policías que hay en la ciudad, usted es de los pocos oficiales limpios de la ciudad, ademas de que usted es de los que miran las cosas con claridad." El vigilante saltó y disparó una flecha, columpiándose por medio de la cuerda, ante la mirada atenta del detective.

Cabe decir que cuatro horas después, a la una de la madrugada, el vigilante había encontrado el lugar donde se encontraban las personas de trata de blancas, acabando con ese vil negocio y a su vez salvando a todas las jóvenes que habían sido llevada a la fuerza o por medio de engaños, y su líder fue arrestado, pero el detective tuvo la fortuna de que sus hijas estaban a salvo. Al momento de llegar al lugar de los hechos, buscando a sus hijas. "Marie? Julie?"

"Papá!" El detective volteo a ver a sus dos hijas, la mayor de diecisiete años y la menor de ocho años, ambas de cabello negro y ojos rojos, pero en distintos tonos, ya que la mayor tiene sus ojos de color rubí, mientras la menor de color ámbar. Al ver a su padre, ambas fueron con el. "Papá!" Las niñas abrazaron a su padre, mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Mis niñas, están a salvo." El detective solo se aferró a sus hijas, para después observar el tejado del edificio que tenia en frente, pudiendo observar una silueta familiar para el. Estaba bastante agradecido de que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo, sino que también el vigilante cumplió con su palabra de regresar a sus hijas con el. Había juzgado a una persona por las malas acciones que resaltan de el, sin tomar en cuenta todo el bien que ha hecho por la ciudad.

 _(Fin OST)_

Media hora después ambos se encontraron en el tejado del departamento de policía, sin embargo el detective no tenia su arma en su mano. "Detective."

"Mira, se que es mi deber arrestarte." El detective soltó un suspiro. "Pero, en algo tienes razón, la policía esta bastante sucia, del caso de la trata de blancas salieron los nombres de varios oficiales por medio de confesiones." El vigilante le entregó una memoria. "Qué es eso?"

"Las confesiones solo son la punta del iceberg, aquí están los nombres de todos los que estaban involucrados, se que usted les dará buen uso." El vigilante se acercó a la orilla del edificio para retirarse.

"Espera." El detective se acercó a el. "Solo quiero darte las gracias, por rescatar a mis hijas. Ellas son todo lo que me queda en el mundo."

"Es todo?" Preguntó el vigilante.

"No, solo creo que es el momento de buscar el bien común." Esto le dio curiosidad al arquero. "No puedo confiar en la policía, y tu no confías en nadie, pero ambos no podemos aliarnos públicamente, por eso creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es trabajar juntos desde las sombras." El vigilante se quedo estático por un momento, pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar. "Y bien?"

"Tendrá mi respuesta pronto." El arquero procedió a retirarse como solo el sabia, ante la mirada del detective, sin saber que el vigilante se le quedo observando desde un edificio cercano, aunque el detective sabia que encontró un nuevo aliado en su lucha por el crimen.

 _Tiempo actual:_

Hasta ahora, el detective no se ha arrepentido de su alianza con el arquero, ya que ambos han limpiado no solo las calles de los criminales, sino que también han revelado los nexos de ciertas organizaciones con policías corruptos, limpiando el departamento de toda la gente corrupta, también han hecho que oficiales buenos e incorruptibles llegaran a la policía, como es el caso del joven detective Xavier, que aunque su mayor intención es atrapar al arquero, es de los policías buenos que hay en la ciudad, ya que aunque aun hay corrupción, esta ha disminuido bastante.

El detective caminó un rato por las calles, ya que tenia definido lo que haría, ya que primero dejaría la memoria en su escritorio, llenaría un papeleo y de ahí volvería a casa con sus dos hijas, ya que ambas son lo único que le queda en el mundo y por lo que daría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerlas a salvo.

* * *

En la base de operaciones del vigilante, se abre una compuerta, y por la rampa entra el vigilante en su motocicleta, y después de recorrer unos metros, este apaga el motor, se baja de esta y se quita el casco, revelando que no tiene su capucha puesta, dejando a la vista su cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y tez bronceada, así como su mirada seria, mientras suelta un suspiro y camina hacia la computadora central, donde un joven de cabello azul grisaseo se encuentra revisando unos archivos. Cuando este voltea a ver al castaño, solo le indica que se acerque.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - The Scientist)_

"Qué es lo que encontraste en la memoria Alain?" Preguntó el castaño al otro joven, que responde al nombre de Alain.

"Pues, con tu desencriptado de alto nivel, que por cierto envidio que tengas un buen equipo para esto Adam." El castaño de nombre Adam rodó los ojos por el comentario. "Descubrí los nombres de las redes donde trafican el Ares ( **A/N: Es el nombre que le puse a esa droga, no se me ocurrió antes** )." En eso le muestra en la pantalla un mapa de la región. "Lumiose es el epicentro de esto, ya que tienen redes con todas las ciudades de Kalos, por suerte le diste el material al detective Quentin, o me equivoco?" Adam simplemente no dijo nada. "Entonces podemos decir que este caso ya esta cerrado." Alain simplemente tecleo unas teclas, guardando los archivos en una carpeta de la computadora. "Creo que es todo por ahora, mereces descansar." Adam tensó un poco los músculos, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

"Por esta vez, tienes la razón." Respondió el joven vigilante, mientras procedía a quitarse la capucha gris que traía puesta. "Gracias por la ayuda."

"Wow, Adam Mendoza dando las gracias, esto es algo de una vez en la vida." Bromeó el joven de cabellera oscura.

"Cállate idiota." El castaño refutó molesto, que ya tenia puesta una camisa negra sin mangas. "No se porque sigues aquí."

"Porque a pesar de ser un amargado, sabes muy por dentro que soy tu amigo." Adam no lo veía, pero sabia que Alain tenia una sonrisa burlona. "Qué te parece si tomas una ducha mientras ordeno una pizza por un buen trabajo?" Adam se quedó quieto al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. "Ordenare tu favorita."

"Bien." Suspiró resignado el castaño, ya que no lo admitiría pero se escucha bastante bien. "Pero te juro que si le pones algo de picante tendrás una flecha en cada ojo y sabes que lo puedo cumplir."

 _(Fin OST)_

"Si, si, lo se Adam lo se, ahora toma un baño." El castaño se retiró de la guarida, con rumbo al baño de su hogar, ante la vista de su amigo, y al verlo irse le vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando descubrió la labor de Adam.

 _Flashback (6 meses atrás):_

"Adam?" Alain entró en la casa de Adam al ver que no le respondía nadie. Había llegado en la noche a la ciudad, y sabia muy bien que el vigilante llevaba activo los últimos cuatro meses y la gente a veces tiene miedo de salir a las calles sabiendo que hay peligro ahí afuera. "Adam? Hay alguien?" El joven caminó dentro de la casa, donde apenas había iluminación dentro de esta. "Escucha, si esta molesto de que haya usado la llave para emergencia para entrar a estas horas puedes grit-" El joven de cabello azul oscuro notó algo que le sorprendió: un rastro de sangre en el piso, por lo que siguió el rastro para ver a donde llevaba. "Adam? Si es una broma para asustarme por entrar sin permiso te diré que no funcio-"

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - Secret Destiny)_

Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, ya que frente a el estaba su amigo Adam con una herida de bala en su abdomen, soltando sangre, pero lo que llamó la atención de Alain fue que en el suelo estaban tres objetos que lo delataban como el vigilante activo en las calles de la ciudad: un arco negro, un carcaj negro con varias flechas y una capucha gris que tenia la sangre del susodicho. "Adam!" Y al ver el estado de su amigo, corrió a ayudarle, ya que no podía dejarlo así.

"Ugh! Alain, que bueno que ugh llegas." El castaño dijo entre quejidos, debido al dolor y perdida de sangre. "Saca la pokebola de mi Alakazam y ugh deja que te guié." El peliazul no supo a que se refería, pero decidió seguir las indicaciones de su amigo.

Al sacar vio como el Alakazam de su amigo levitaba su cuerpo, y lo movía hacia una puerta donde tenia una cerradura de números, quedándose quieto al no saber que hacer ahora, ya que supone, correctamente, que el único que conocía la clave era Adam.

"La clave es 2-6-3-1." Murmuró el joven herido, mientras su amigo seguía sus indicaciones, siendo guiado por el pokemon tipo psíquico a la guarida del vigilante por primera vez, dejando bastante sorprendido a Alain. Alakazam recostó al castaño en una de las camillas de la guarida. "Tengo mucho que explicarte Alain, pero antes necesito que me ayudes." El peliazul solamente asintió. "Necesito que traigas unas gazas, alcohol, aguja e hilo para suturar la herida, unas pinzas quirúrgicas, propofol y morfina para anestesiar." El joven solo fue por lo que le pidió. "Alguna vez has suturado una herida?" Alain asintió, ya que tenia conocimientos de primeros auxilios. "Bien, ya que antes necesitaré que saques la bala."

"Pero jamás he sacado una bala." Comentó el peliazul nervioso, ya que no sabría que hacer respecto a eso.

"Como te dije, deja que Alakazam te guié." Después de eso, Adam procedió a que se le indujera el propofol, entrando en estado de anestesiado. Alain se puso nervioso, pero tuvo que relajarse, ya que la vida de su amigo dependía de el, por lo que solo decidió dejar que el Alakazam de su amigo lo guiara, pero lo que en realidad pasaba era que el pokemon tipo psíquico le estaba transmitiendo los conocimientos de su entrenador sobre como realizar el procedimiento, lo que se convirtió en una tarea sencilla en el momento en que Alakazam le pasó los conocimientos.

 _(Fin OST)_

Unas horas después, Adam se levantó a duras penas de la camilla, dejando ver a su lado a Alain, que tenia los brazos cruzados, ya que sabia que debía hablar de esto con el sobre lo que pasó anoche.

"Se que tienes varias pregunta-" Adam no terminó de hablar.

"De hecho solo tengo pocas preguntas." Alain le interrumpió, a lo que Adam asintió, dándole permiso de realizar las preguntas. "Primero lo básico. Cómo te hirieron?" Antes de contestar, Adam tomó una pequeña libreta que estaba en la mesita.

"Salí en una misión para detener a un hombre que se le conoce casos tráfico de armas, así que fui a detenerlo solo, pero mi error fue que no saqué a mis pokemon a tiempo y... ya viste el resultado." El peliazul asintió, sabiendo que su amigo se descuidó allá afuera. "La siguiente pregunta."

"Segundo. Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?" El castaño estaba buscando una página de la libreta y Alain ve como tacha un nombre de la lista.

"Empecé tres meses atrás todo esto, pero llevo preparándome desde que tengo doce." Alain articulaba las palabras que escuchaba, armando el rompecabezas con la vida de su amigo.

"Quieres decir que desde tu tiempo en Kanto estabas entrenando para ser arquero?" El castaño negó con la cabeza.

"No, desde los doce he estado entrenando para hacer justicia. Sabes que fue lo que encontré en el Monte Silver Alain?" El mencionado solo negó con la cabeza. "Encontré la guía que me faltaba para poder detener las injusticias que no solo yo he sufrido, sino también la ciudad." El castaño suspiró levemente. "Yo desarrolle por mi mismo la habilidad con el arco y flecha para no depender solo de mis pokemon, no quiero que ellos ensucien sus patas por mi." El joven de cabellera oscura escuchaba como su amigo sonaba diferente al joven que tiempo atrás le sonreía a la vida. Ahora las tomaba, vio en el a alguien más, vio algo más. "Por eso haré pagar a aquellos que le han fallado a la ciudad." Alain puso su mano en el hombro de Adam al ver como este se tensaba un poco.

 _(Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - Own Worst Enemy)_

"Bien, entiendo lo que dices, así que contéstame lo siguiente." El castaño lo observaba con seriedad, como bien diciéndole 'hazlo'. "Acaso Jessica sabe de esto?" Al oír el nombre de su amiga, el joven volteo a otro lado, como bien dicen, las acciones hablan más que las palabras. "Quieres decir que le ocultas el mayor secreto de tu vida a la chica de la cual llevas enamorado desde que tenias cinco años?" Adam soltó un gruñido al oír las palabras de su amigo.

"No quiero que ella se involucre en esto Alain, no podría involucrarla en algo como esto." El joven puso sus manos en su rostro. "No me lo perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a ella."

"Te entiendo amigo, pero déjame decirte que guardar secretos de gran importancia son los que destruyen las cosas valiosas, como la que tienes tu con Jessica, así que solo te diré que no le ocultes este secreto a ella." El castaño asintió al oír el consejo de su amigo. "También quiero saber si alguien más sabe de tu secreto, digo no debo de ser el único que conoce de tus actividades diurnas."

"A parte de ti, solo lo saben tres personas, y dos están fuera de la región. Quieres saber el nombre de la otra persona en Kalos?" Alain asintió al ganarle la curiosidad. "El profesor lo sabe." Alain abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amigo. "Debes de estar sorprendido de que tu tío sepa de esto, pero luego lo hablaremos, pero sabes que no puedes decir nada de esto a nadie."

"Aun si lo hiciera, dime a quien se lo diría, por dios Adam! Dime que pasaría si tu pierdes la vida afuera?! Dime que se supone que le diré a Jessica?! Eh?!" El castaño volteo a otro lado, pero se puede ver la culpa en sus ojos, así como reflejan impotencia. "Eso pensé, pero dime algo." Adam volteo a ver a Alain. "Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta cruzada? Hasta que un día te maten? O te arresten? Dime Adam!"

"Te voy a contestar con otra pregunta Alain." El aludido volteo a verlo, ya que quería escucharlo. "Sabes que tienen en común todas las personas que he enfrentado ademas de que le han fallado a la ciudad?" El joven se quedó callado, esperando a ver que dirá su amigo. "Todas están relacionadas con el hombre detrás del asesinato de mis padres." Alain se sorprendió al escuchar la información revelada por Adam. Ahora entendía el porque su amigo hacia eso, no solo cazaba a hombres que dañaban a la ciudad, cazaba a los responsables de que el quedara huérfano. "Escucha, comprendo si no entiendes el porque yo hag-"

"De hecho comprendo el porque, lo que no comprendo es el porque no me pediste ayuda desde el principio." Adam observó sorprendido a lo que Alain acaba de decir, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el peliazul continuó. "Y quiero que sepas que no aceptaré un no por respuesta, no importa lo testarudo que quieras ser para que no te ayude, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda amigo." Alain puso su mano en frente de Adam. "Así que... compañeros?"

Adam solo se quedó callado, mientras articulaba todo lo que acaba de pasar. Jamas pensó que alguien quisiera ayudarle en su cruzada, ya que el profesor se negó a ayudarle, y aquí frente a el estaba alguien dispuesto a ayudarle sin importar lo que pase. Había pasado tiempo desde que alguien le quisiera ayudar, pero lo que en realidad temía era que su amigo sufriera el mismo destino que esa persona. Sin embargo sabia que su amigo era igual de testarudo que el en ciertos temas, por lo que se queda sin muchas opciones sobre que responder.

 _(Fin OST)_

Adam soltó un suspiro, ya que sabe que luego se arrepentiría de su decisión. "Compañeros." Respondió el castaño, que estrechó su mano, dando inicio a su nueva alianza, la cual Adam pensó que no duraría, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Alain tenía habilidades con la espada y que era un excelente hacker, mucho mejor que Adam, solo que el castaño no lo admitiría, sin embargo eso fue lo que le dio a Adam la idea de que Alain se infiltrara entre Lyssandre, ya que hasta ahí llegaba cierto punto en su investigación, y Alain se convirtió en el hombre indicado para infiltrarse, cosa que Alain aceptó al saber que si le ayudaba Adam cerraría un círculo que le ha atormentado por años.

 _Tiempo actual:_

Alain sabe que le ha facilitado más el trabajo a su amigo, ya que, por lo que Adam le había contado, el tenia que esperar a llegar a la base para obtener la información desencriptada, ademas de que la misión que han hecho con respecto a la pista al asesino, ademas de que descubrieron la relación que hay entre Lyssandre con el Team Flare, sin embargo lo que sorprendió más al peliazul oscuro fue que Lyssandre estuviera liderando al Team Flare, por lo que informaría al día siguiente a su amigo, ya que ambos merecen descansar, ademas de que aun tiene tiempo para eso. Por el momento solo ordenaría la comida y de ahí dormiría un tiempo, ya que los días que vienen serán más complicados, aun cuando debía mantenerse encubierto cuando estuviera frente a Lyssandre.

* * *

En un nuevo día en Ciudad Lumiose, en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore se encontraba el mencionado, mientras se encontraban ayudándole dos jóvenes con el equipo que fue dañado ayer con la intrusión de un recluta del Team Flare, aunque gracias a que uno de los dos jóvenes detuvo al recluta antes de que se llevara información de alto valor para el profesor, aunque cabe decir que los otros dos estuvieron en desacuerdo cuando se enteraron que este acabó con su vida. Sabían que el no dejaba testigos, pero aun así no estaban de acuerdo con sus métodos.

"Muy bien chicos, creo con eso es suficiente." Indicó el profesor, mientras los dos jóvenes guardaban las herramientas. "Se que te molesta un poco tener que volver a hacer esto Adam, pero debíamos asegurarnos de que el recluta no hubiera dejado nada aquí." El mencionado solo rodó los ojos. "También debo darte las gracias Alain, ya que tu eres el experto para esto."

 _(The Flash Soundtrack: Season 1 - Proud of You)_

"No hay de que tío, ya sabes que yo con gusto te ayudó, a diferencia de alguien más." Respondió el joven, mientras observaba con burla a su mejor amigo, que soltó un bufido mientras volteaba a otro lado, mismo tsundere.

"No se que haría sin ti sobrino, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, así como los tuyos de ti Adam." Dijo con sinceridad el profesor, mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes que le dieron el sentimiento de hogar a su laboratorio. Se preguntaran como es que Alain llegó con el, esa respuesta será respondida después.

"Como sea." Respondió Adam, enorgulleciendo a la raza tsundere mientras soltaba un bufido. "Ocupa algo más profesor?"

"No Adam, ya terminaron con su labor, así que creo que se ganaron el resto del día." Ambos jóvenes observaron al profesor, sin creerse lo que les acaba de decir. "Tranquilos chicos, yo les aviso si hay algo fuera de lugar o si necesito otra vez de su asistencia." Ambos se voltearon a ver, mientras Alain solamente asentía.

"Muy bien tío, usted nos avisa." Dijo Alain, que respondía por los dos, mientras el profesor asentía, ya que los únicos que sabían que el era su sobrino eran Adam y los trabajadores del laboratorio. "Nos vamos?"

"Como sea." Adam solo quería irse, por lo que fue el primero en irse de ahí, mientras los dos observaban como el castaño se retiraba.

"Creo que deberías ir con el, sabes que te dejará solo." Sugirió el profesor, mostrándose preocupado por el joven.

"Creo que el puede cuidarse solo." Respondió su sobrino, sabiendo que tiene razón.

"Lo se, pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo Alain." El joven volteo a ver a su tío. "Hazlo por mi sobrino." El joven solo suspiró, a su tío le gustaba jugar con esa carta, y lo peor es que siempre le servia.

 _(Fin OST)_

"Bien tío, pero me debes una." Fue lo último que dijo el joven, mientras seguía a su amigo.

Al salir del laboratorio, el entrenador del Charizard sugirió que fueran a comer, a lo cual Adam no se negó, ya que Alain le dijo que esta vez invitaba... aceptando a su modo tsundere. Al llegar al lugar, observaron que no había mucha gente, lo cual Adam agradecía mentalmente, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a ciertas personas conocidas para ellos.

"Adam! No sabia que-! Alain? A que hora llegaste?!" Fueron las palabras de Jessica, amiga de ambos la cual esta enamorada de Adam desde niños, que se sorprendió al ver a su otro amigo, al cual no dudó en saludar. "No sabia que vendrían, de haber sabido, los hubiéramos invitado ahora."

"Los?" Preguntaron los dos varones, claramente confundidos.

"No les dije, Tess y Marie están aquí." Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba a una mesa, donde claramente estaban la pelirroja y a lado de ella estaba una pelinegra de cabello ondulado, ojos rojos en tonalidad rubí, tez blanca, que vestía una blusa color coral, un chaleco de color negro, un pantalón rojo que llega hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y zapatillas de color blanco. Ambas voltearon a ver a su amiga, para verla con los dos hombres, por lo que se pusieron de pie para 'saludarlos' como se merecen.

"Mira quienes salieron de la cueva." Comentó con burla la pelirroja, mientras los dos jóvenes tenían una vena en la sien, ya que sabían que la pelirroja era la que se burlaba más y hacia comentarios sarcásticos hacia ellos.

"Tess, déjalos en paz por un rato, luego puedes decirles todo lo que quieres." Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra, que sonreía nerviosamente, mientras la castaña solo tenia un gotón en la sien. Sus amigas eran muy... únicas, pero sabe que no las cambiaría. "Y a qué vinieron chicos? Es raro que salgan a algún lado."

"Solo queríamos comer algo, nada más." Fue lo único que dijo el castaño, mientras observaba a Jessica, que tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Tan raro es?" Ahora fue Alain, mientras los dos castaños ignoraban la 'plática' que tenían Alain y Tess, mientras a la joven castaña le llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de cuando se enamoró de Adam, antes de que todo cambiara en el castaño, cuando todos podían ser felices.

 _Flashback (15 años atrás):_

En un parque de la ciudad, se puede observar a un grupo de cinco niños jugando, dos niños y tres niñas que se veían alegres. Esos niños eran Alain, Adam, Jessica, Tess y Marie.

"Te atraparé Alain!" Exclamaba una pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba persiguiendo a un joven de cabellos oscuros.

"No lo creo Breezy!" Respondía un Alain niño, burlándose mientras la niña se ponía roja igual que su cabello.

"Cállate!" Con la molestia que sentía, tacleo al niño, pero sin darse cuenta tumbó a una pequeña de cabello castaño caramelizo, que se raspó la rodilla. Ambos se detuvieron al ver el daño que causaron.

 _(The Flash Soundtrack: Season 1 - Best Friends Since Childhood)_

"Ow." Decía la niña, que tenia los ojos llorosos por el dolor, mientras Alain y Tess se veían arrepentidos de que por una de sus peleas hallan lastimado a su amiga.

"Jessica? Estas bien?" Preguntó una pequeña Marie, preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"Me duele." Sollozaba la pequeña castaña, que derramaba lagrimas, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro, y abrió sus ojos verdes para ver a un castaño que se ponía a su altura. "Adam?"

"No llores Jess, no me gusta verte llorar." Dijo un pequeño Adam, mientras le sonreía a su amiga. "Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes." Al oír esas palabras, la pequeña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que Adam le acaba de decir. Ningún chico le había dicho linda, y aquí su amigo se convirtió en el primero en decirle esa palabra. "Así que sonríe Jess, por mi." La pequeña, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, pusiera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Ves, te dije que eres linda cuando sonríes." El sonrojo de Jessica aumentó al oír el cumplido de su amigo. Le gustaba esa sensación cálida en su corazón, la cual no sentiría por nadie más. Cabe decir que ese día sus amigos se habían burlado de ambos, diciéndoles las típicas burlas que los niños hacen cuando les dicen que son novios, para la vergüenza de ambos niños.

 _Tiempo Actual:_

A partir de ese día hasta la actualidad Jessica ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Adam, a pesar del cambio radical en la personalidad del castaño, ella se había jurado solemnemente estar a su lado, sin importar las circunstancias en las que ambos se encontraran. Pero lo que la joven aun desconocía era sobre las actividades que este realizaba en las noches, ya que solo uno de ellos conocía sobre lo que el hacia, es más hasta lo asiste cuando es necesario.

 _(Fin OST)_

Adam por otro lado observaba como se relacionaban todos, haciéndole recordar viejas memorias de cuando podía sonreír a todo lo que le complazca, cuando podía ser un joven normal, pero el sabia que todo eso había quedado atrás, ya que en siete años su mentalidad había evolucionado, dejando de ser un joven inocente para convertirse en alguien más... en algo más.

* * *

 **Y eso seria todo por ahora, si les gusto no se olviden de agregarla a favoritos y seguir esta historia, así como de dejar su comentario. Ahora vieron que introduje a dos personajes nuevos, padre e hija, el Detective Quentin (es apellido, el nombre se revelará después) y Marie Quentin. Marie fue la OC que desarrolle con Zafira A. V. (solo me falta avisarle de que ya la introduje -.-') aunque aun me falta por introducirla del todo bien, ya que considero su aparición más como un cameo, y el detective me basé en los personajes Quentin Lance y Joe West de las series de Arrow y Flash, respectivamente. Lo se, uso mucho al Arrowverse en esta historia, pero lo había dicho desde el principio.**

 **Ahora contestaré sus reviews.**

 **Azure Striker Gunvolt: Gracias amigo, se que te dejé sin palabras.**

 **lalo(guest): lo se amigo, pero como ocurre durante la historia de Pokemon XYZ, pero ocupaba personajes fijos para eso. Será para la otra amigo.**

 **Y con eso me despido, DarkSoldier41 se va. *explota una bomba de humo***


End file.
